RE Armageddon: Part V- Countdown to Doomsday
by striker
Summary: The last pieces fall into place as the final confronation between the S.T.A.R.S. and Umbrella draws near. Please read and review.
1. Battle For Survival

Disclaimer: Capcom owns the Resident Evil series. I own the story. Both the games and story are based on events yet to happen. And they will. Ha, ha, ha.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part V- Countdown to Doomsday Chapter 1- Battle For Survival

Written by: Striker

Here we were, stuck in an abandoned factory facing the most horrible creature we had ever faced in our lives. Collectively we had faced giant snakes, mammoth alligators, huge worms, killer plants, and other monstrosities to numerous to mention. Those things, however, couldn't hold a flame to this Tyrant. And soon we would find out just how powerful this Tyrant would be. We would also learn that this was the beginning of a countdown. A countdown to the final battle.

"Great." Chris said, raising his rifle.

"We're in a shit load of trouble." Barry said. "How in the world are we going to stop that thing?"

"I suggest we hoof it." Rick said. 

James looked at Chris. "Rick's right. We have no chance if we fight in this narrow hall. We have to find a larger room."

Chris nodded. "Fall back, now." The team began to retreat. Several turned and fired on the Nemesis II to slow it down. The bullets did nothing as the monster continued its steady pursuit.

Wesker watched the S.T.A.R.S. retreat. He looked down at his wound. It bleeding had stopped and had begun to heal. If he were normal, he would have already bled to death. Chris knew what he was doing. "Dealing with me is one thing, facing my new pet will be a different matter." He reached for his radio. "Nicholai, keep me informed as to where our enemies are heading. I want to be there when my Nemesis kills Redfield."

"I have them already." Nicholai's voice said. "They're heading towards the middle of the factory. When will you be coming down here?"

"Soon." Wesker replied. "Just don't loose them." Wesker smiled as he started to follow. This was something he had to see.

Max fired his Custom Western at the Nemesis II. It took the shot in the right shoulder and didn't even stop. "Man, it didn't even flinch. This thing is tough."

"Maybe this will stop it." Rick ran over to a fire extinguisher that was fired to the wall. He grabbed it and pointed the nozzle at the Nemesis II. A pull of the pin and a white cloud of CO2 rushed at the monster's face. It bellowed as it was blinded. When the cloud cleared, the Nemesis II stood with its eyes fixed on Rick.

"Good job bonehead." Janet said. "You just pissed it off."

"Then this will really get it mad." Claire said. She, Rebecca, and Eliza aimed their M100Ps and fired. The rain of bullets rocked the Nemesis II. It staggered back a step or two. "All we have to do it shoot till it drops."

"There's just one problem with your logic Claire." Chris said. "Whenever you knock a Tyrant down, it gets right back up." Chris aimed his M16A2 at the Tyrant's leg and fired. It looked down at its bleeding leg, then back at Chris.

"S.T.A.R.S." It growled. It charged and lunged at Chris with its claw. Chris dodged as the claw crashed into the floor, penetrating the tiles.

"TAKE THIS!" Kelly yelled. She fired her M100Ps at the Nemesis II. It responded by backhanding her into the far wall. She crashed into it and crumpled to the floor. "Owe." She muttered, struggling to her feet. In her blurred vision she could see the Nemesis II rip its claw from the floor and turn to her.

"FUCK, KELLY!" Max yelled. He saw the Nemesis II draw back its claw it impale his girlfriend. He ran towards her and grabbed her right arm. He pulled her out of the way seconds before the Tyrant's claw plowed into the wall. 

"I don't believe it." Carlos saw stunned. "Its claw went through concrete like it was paper."

Leon nodded. "It must have the strength of a Mr. X. The one I fought in Raccoon City broke through walls like they weren't even there." Leon pumped his Custom Western. "This is going to be tough."

The Nemesis II roared and yanked back its claw. The claw exploded from the wall, creating a huge hole and sending concrete raining over the S.T.A.R.S. Its eyes rested on Max, who was holding the still dazed Kelly. "S.T.A.R.S."

"Pick on someone who can fight back." Barry rushed to Max's side with Ark. Barry pointed his Python while Ark drew his Cougar. They fired simultaneously. One round hit it in the right hip. The other round slammed into its left shoulder. The Nemesis II roared and fell to one knee. "Finally." Barry said.

"Get Kelly out of here." James ordered.

"Right." Max said. He motioned for Jeff. The two men helped Kelly as they retreated.

"We have to slow it down." Chris said. "James, Jill, Jess, use your flame rounds to make a firewall. That way it'll have to take another route to catch us." The others nodded and loaded flame rounds into their grenade launchers. On Chris' signal, he and the other three fired at the floor in front of the Nemesis II. The rounds exploded, creating a sea of fire. "That should do it." Chris said. They left to catch up to the others, leaving the Nemesis II trapped behind a wall of flame.

"That was impressive." Nicholai mused. He had watched the battle unfold. From what he saw, the Nemesis II had fought well. Even when hurt, it still fought back. What really impressed him was how the beast had so easily knocked Kelly aside as if she were nothing. This also meant that the group would be slowed down. No doubt Chris would stop to check on his teammate's condition. This would be an advantage. "Maybe this will work after all." Nicholai picked up his radio. "Wesker, I have some good news. The Tyrant injured one of the S.T.A.R.S. However, they cut off the Tyrant with several flame rounds. I'm following them now."

"This should be interesting." Wesker replied. "As soon as they stop give me their location. I'll send my Nemesis there."

"I will." Nicholai set down his radio and watched the monitors. "You won't get away this time."

"Stop here." Chris brought the team to a halt. "Becky, check out Kelly. See if anything's wrong with her."

Rebecca walked over to Kelly. "Look at me." Kelly looked at Rebecca. She seemed disoriented and her eyes appeared glazed over. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Rebecca held up her index finger.

"Two." Kelly replied. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"She has a concussion." Rebecca told Max.

"Will she be all right?" He was gravely concerned for Kelly.

Rebecca scratched her head. "Normally I'd say yes, but with things as they are I'm not sure."

"Especially with that thing following us." Ada said. "We need a place where we can make a plan."

Chris had a map of the building against the wall. He was trying to find out where the team was. "I need someone to find a door and read the name on it. I know where we can go, the trick is knowing where it is with respect to us."

Carlos spotted a door. "I got one. It says Supply Room 024."

Chris found the room on the map. "We were heading right for it."

"Were are we going?" Barry asked.

"A large room where we can hide." Chris replied. "I doubt Wesker has the whole room covered with cameras. If there are any, we'll get rid of them. We go down this hall and make the first right. It should be the first door on the right. Let's move."

The group moved on. Following Chris' directions they arrived at the room. Barry pushed open the door and stepped inside. He found the light switch and flipped it up. He stood in awe at the side of the room. Large machines lined the outer walls. In the middle of the room was something that looked like an assembly line at an auto plant.

"Just what kind of factory was this Chris?" Barry asked.

"An auto factory." Chris replied. "Umbrella produced jeeps and other vehicles here. Umbrella also stored the T-virus here. No one would think of looking for a biological weapon in a car factory."

Carlos looked at Chris. "That's why we found a room full of tires."

"And that explains the room with all the glass." Ark added.

"There's an employees bathroom in the back. Take Kelly there." James said. "The rest of you, clear the cameras." As Max and Rebecca helped Kelly to the bathroom the rest of the team destroyed any cameras in the room.

"Damn." Nicholai watched as monitors went to static. Soon all monitors covering the Assembly Room had gone out. "You are smart, but not fast enough. Wesker will be pleased."

Wesker stood next to the Tyrant. "Very clever Redfield. You knew my Nemesis II wouldn't walk through these flames" He held up a fire extinguisher. A few short bursts and a path was cut through the fire. He and the Nemesis II walked through. "Now where did you go?" He was answered by a voice from the radio.

"The S.T.A.R.S. are in the Assembly Room. They cut off the cameras but from what I know there is only one way in. There is no way that they can open the doors to the warehouse. They are trapped."

"Thank you Nicholai." Wesker said. "It won't be long now." He turned to the Nemesis II. "Go and get them. You know the way."

The Nemesis II growled "S.T.A.R.S." and began to plod towards the Assembly Room.

Max held Kelly's hair back as she vomited into the dingy toilet. She vomited a second time, then a third. Tears were running down her face. "Here." Rebecca gave Kelly some toilet paper.

"Thanks." Kelly said as she wiped her mouth. "That was stupid, what I did. I shouldn't of gotten so close. Now because of me we're screwed."

Max patted her on the shoulder. "It could have been any one of us. And we're not screwed. Chris and James are coming up with a plan."

"Are you sure you don't have a concussion?" Claire asked. "You want to bobby-trap this place."

"Exactly." Chris said. "We set traps down this aisle. When the Nemesis comes through the door, we lure him to our traps. While it's occupied, we get Kelly out first, and then we leave. We make a right and wait. When that freak comes out the door, the last things it'll see are a bunch of guns and a lot of bullets."

"You want to shoot that thing." Jeff said. "Our bullets did shit."

"Yeah, when only one person is firing at it." Chris replied. "Every creature has a weakness. This Nemesis' weakness is it can't handle multiple rounds hitting it at once. I saw this when Claire, Rebecca, and Eliza concentrated their fire on that monster. Now I say we don't just fire on it together, we fire on it together with our big guns. Let's see that thing get up when it gets hit with a couple .50 cal. rounds and slag shells."

A smile spread on Barry's face. "Don't just kill it, obliterate it. Right?"

"Once we kill that Nemesis off we get outside and signal for our backup." Chris turned to Leon. "What did you find in the storage room?"

"Some cans of paint, some tools, and a few CO2 tanks." Leon reported. "And the good kind too. Break their necks and instant torpedo."

"And just how are we going to set up traps." Jess asked.

Chris smiled. "Ever watch the A-team. Improvise." He winked walked towards the bathroom to fill in Max and the others.

"It took us forty minutes to get here." James said. "From how fast that Tyrant moves, we have thirty minutes, maybe more, maybe less. Rick, keep a watch at the door. When you see that thing, yell."

"Got it." Rick ran towards the door as the others set up the traps.

"And that's it. As soon as the fighting starts, get out." Chris finished briefing Max.

"Don't worry, we'll be out in no time." Max said. "I just hope this plan of yours works."

"So do I." Chris left the bathroom and was met by his sister and Jill. "What is it?"

"There's one thing you forgot to mention." Claire said. "You need bait. Someone has to stay here and keep that thing occupied while the rest of us set up outside. We talked it over, we'll stay."

"I can't allow that. I'm not going to let you commit suicide." Chris said.

Jill sighed. "Then you lied to me. A while back you said that we couldn't put our personal feelings before the mission. Now you are doing just that. Face it, we're both fast and we don't have the heavy weapons the other guys do. Max and Rebecca have to take Kelly out of here. We need Eliza because she's needed to make the T-virus cure. The others have the weapons you need." Jill touched Chris face. "You know we're the only ones you have left to do this."

Chris looked into her eyes. "OK, but as soon as you see the others in position you run fast, run long, run hard. Get out of here." He took her hand and unclipped a grenade from his belt. "This is a stun grenade." He placed it into her hand. "It should give you some extra time."

"We'll be on the catwalk." Claire said. "We won't have time to use the stairs so we'll need something to jump on."

"I'll see to it. Good luck." Chris walked over to James. "What's the status?"

James pointed out the traps. "We set some trip-wire bombs. Those should bring down whatever they're attached to. There are electrical cords with outlets at the ends hanging from the ceiling. We believe power tools were plugged into these. We tied them to paint cans so they could be dropped from the catwalk. We propped up some glass panes and put remote bombs behind them." He pointed to Leon and Carlos, who were building a ramp out of pieces of metal. "Those two plan on launching those CO2 tanks like rockets. I doubt it'll work."

"Good job. I need you guys to make something that Jill and Claire can jump into from the catwalk. Build it next to the bathroom." Chris pointed to the two women above. "They volunteered to be bait."

"We will." James said. "We found some empty cardboard boxes. I'm sure we can make something out of them."

"GET READY, HERE IT COMES!" Rick yelled.

Everyone got into position. Soon the Nemesis II stepped into the room. It saw its prey and roared. It stomped towards the S.T.A.R.S. and hit the first trip-wire. The bomb destroyer the bottom of a rack, causing metal pipes to rain down. The monster swiped at the pipes. Jill and Claire threw down the first two paint cans. They swung out and hit the Nemesis II in the chest. While this was going on, Max, Rebecca, and Kelly made their escape. The Nemesis II hit the second trip-wire. This sent parts of a machine slamming into the creatures left side. It stumbled towards one of the glass panes. Jess hit the detonator for the bomb. The blast sent glass shards into the monster's right side. Jill and Claire dropped the next two paint cans. The creature took these cans in the abdomen. Ark, Eliza, Janet, and Rick made their escape. Another remote bomb was set off and the Nemesis II was hit by more glass. Jess, Jeff, Ada, James, and Barry made their break. Jill and Claire sent down more cans. These almost knocked the monster over. 

"Fire one." Leon broke the neck on the first CO2 tank. The tack hit the ramp and took off. It slammed into the Tyrant's midsection. This made the monster furious. Carlos rolled another tank into place. "Fire two." The second tank took off. It missed the creature and careened down the room, slamming into the wall. The Nemesis II was getting closer. "Fire three." Leon broke the third tank's neck. It shot up and caught the monster right in the sternum.

"Let's go." Chris ordered. "It's up to them now." Chris, Barry, Leon, and Carlos ran. The Nemesis II began to follow. Suddenly two cans slammed into its face. It looked up to see Jill and Claire on the catwalk above.

"S.T.A.R.S." It roared.

"Let's go." Jill ran for the jump-down point. Claire followed close behind. The two women made it to the spot. They jumped the railing and landed on the cardboard boxes. No wasting a second they took off towards the door. They were halfway there when there was a load crash behind them. They turned to see the Nemesis II had smashed through the machinery and was heading towards them. "Claire, cover your eyes." Jill threw the stun grenade and turned her head. 

The bright flash blinded the Tyrant. It roared in pain and swung wildly. When its vision returned, it saw Jill and Claire run through the door and turn right. "S.T.A.R.S." It roared. It charged ahead at an alarming speed. It exited the door and turned right to see most of the S.T.A.R.S. team aiming either a shotgun or Desert Eagle .50 cal. at it.

Chris yelled. "FIRE!" The sound was deafening as the guns fired at once. The heavy magnum rounds and slag shells hit the Nemesis II at once. The impact lifted the creature off its feet and sent it flying backwards. Black blood spurted from the wounds. It hit the floor hard, creating a crater were it landed. Its arms twitched spasmodically before stopping. Chris looked over the life-less body. Blood seeped from the wounds. "Let's go. It's over." Exhausted, the S.T.A.R.S. left the Nemesis II's still body and started for the front entrance.

Wesker waited until the coast was clear. He approached the monster and looked it over. Several large holes covered the chest and stomach. Smaller holds dotted the body and head. The left eye was a bloody mess. "They hurt you bad, but you'll be fine. Get up." The Nemesis II slowly sat up. It turned to Wesker. "Come on, you've had enough excitement for today. Your siblings will handle the rest." Wesker walked away as the Tyrant got to its feet. It then followed Wesker like a puppy towards the elevator.

Author's Comments: Looks like it isn't over. How about that? A little action, drama, suspense, and dark humor all rolled into one. What a way to start Part V. For those faithful readers who have stuck with this story can breath a sigh of relief. Only nineteen chapters and this thing is history. Expect the action and drama to pick up. The countdown has begun and nothing can stop it. By the way, one of Chris' lines is a phrase my one friend uses. I thought I could use it in this chapter. Also, bear with me on the description of the Assembly Room. I haven't visited a car factory so my description isn't that accurate. With that said, let's see what's next.

In chapter two the action and danger increase. With Kelly being injured the situation is looking grim. And what does Wesker mean by "siblings"? You don't want to miss the next chapter. The clock is ticking in RE Armageddon: Part V, Chapter 2- Final Countdown.


	2. Final Countdown

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters, storyline, and settings of Resident Evil owned by Capcom. Soon to be a true story in a small mid-western town near you.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part V- Countdown to Doomsday Chapter 2- Final Countdown

Written by: Striker

"Let's stop here." Chris brought the S.T.A.R.S. to a halt. "How's Kelly doing?"

"My head still hurts." Kelly replied. "My visions getting better though. Everything's not so blurry." She tried to stand, but collapsed into Max. "Sorry."

"What are we going to do with Kelly?" James asked. "She sure as hell can't stay here. She's in no condition to fight."

Chris loaded some shells into his shotgun. "I know. That's on reason I want to get out of here. When we get outside I'll have Stan take Kelly back to the base. Max and Rebecca will go with her. I don't want her here as much as you do. I hope we don't…"

Chris stopped when he heard a familiar sound. The sound of something slithering across the floor. Several large snakes emerged from the shadows. They were the size of boa constrictors and were five feet long. They stopped and bared their fangs.

"What do we do Chris? Chris?" Leon looked over at Chris. He was paralyzed with fear, his eyes wide and his breathing fast. "Damn, he is scared of snakes."

"Then we better think up something fast." Jess said. He pointed to the snakes that were preparing to strike.

"I'll take care of them." Janet said. She fired a round from her M203. The round traveled through the air before splitting open. Small spheres the size of golf balls spewed from the round. They fell on the snakes like rain, exploding in a symphony of small explosions. The snakes were ripped apart. Janet shot those that survived down. A head landed at Chris' feet. He jumped back and aimed his rifle at it.

Claire came up and slapped him on the shoulder. "It's dead bro, it can't bite you."

Chris closed his eyes. "Sorry. Ever since the mansion I freeze whenever I see snakes. Guess it's like your fear of sharks."

"Well I wouldn't be scared of them if a certain someone didn't have me watch Jaws when I was six." Claire said.

"Enough with your phobias." Barry said. "We should move before something else finds us."

Chris nodded. "Move out. The sooner we get outside, the sooner we can get some help." The team moved on, stepping over the carcasses.

Claire shook her head. She then noticed something different about Jill. "Hey Jill, where's your beret?"

Jill felt her head. "I must have lost it when we jumped into those boxes. I'll just have to get a new one."

Nicholai watched the monitor. "So Mr. Redfield hates snakes. That explains why he hates Wesker so much."

"You should watch what you say Nicholai. Sometimes the person you're talking about could be right behind you."

Nicholai turned to see Wesker standing in the doorway. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough." Wesker replied. "I'm here to relieve you. Go down to the train and start it up. I'll be down soon. And take the Nemesis II with you, it's had a long day."

Nicholai got up and left the room. Wesker took the seat and searched a small consol for a button. He found what he was looking for and pushed it. He turned to the monitor for the camera that covered the main entrance. He smiled as he saw a heavy metal plate slowly dropped from the ceiling, blocking off the front door.

Stan fiddled with some switches in boredom. "Why can't they put a radio in these things? I knew I should have brought my CD player." This was taking longer than it should have. He could have sworn he heard gunfire several minutes after the S.T.A.R.S. entered the building. Over one hour had passed since the mission began. He figured that the S.T.A.R.S. had encountered some hostile guards. But that didn't make any sense. The place was supposed to be empty. "Guess they were wrong. Oh well, nobody's perfect." Then he heard it. A slow grinding sound, like metal scraping against metal, coming from the main entrance. He watched as a sheet of metal slid down the door forming a barrier from the outside. "Shit." He grabbed his headset and spoke into the microphone. "Base, this is S.T.A.R.S. One. We have a situation. This is a trap. The S.T.A.R.S. are stuck in the building. The main entrance has been shut off. Request backup immediately."

The response was quick and brief. "Copy S.T.A.R.S. One. Backup squad is nearby and will be there in twenty minutes. Move to the rear of the building and wait for them to arrive."

"Copy base. S.T.A.R.S. One out." He switched frequencies to the other copter. "S.T.A.R.S. Two, follow me to the rear of the building. We have a slight change of plans."

"Copy S.T.A.R.S. One. I will follow."

"Then let's go." Stan ripped off his headset. "Chris, you were right about this one." Stan lifted off, the second copter following suite. Both aircraft headed for the rear of the factory.

"I don't believe this." James stood in shock at what he saw. "First the B.O.W.s and now this."

Chris looked over the metal plate. "We'll have to blast a hole in it. Jess, Ark, blow it."

Jess and Ark ran up to the metal barrier. They planted four remote charges on the plate. Everyone took cover as Jess set the bombs off. The explosion echoed through the halls. When the smoke cleared there were gasps, as the metal remained intact.

"Half that plate should be gone." Jess said. "We placed enough explosives to vaporize concrete."

Barry examined the metal. "This must be several feet thick. Looks like the stuff they use on armored cars. We can't go through it."

"Indeed." Wesker's mocking voice filled the air. "In case you want to know, the only exit is through the warehouse on the other side of the building. Your job is to make to the warehouse and out of the factory before it explodes. And to make it interesting I've sent some parting gifts for you to play with. I'd hurry, you only have thirty minutes starting now."

Suddenly alarms went off and a familiar message resounded throughout the halls. "THIRTY MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION. PLEASE EVACUATE THE FACILITY."

"This can never be easy." Carlos complained.

"We are fucked." Rick said.

Chris thought fast. "We have to get to the Assembly Room. It leads right into the warehouse. Jess; carry Kelly over your shoulder. We don't have time to fuck around. Move."

Jess hoisted Kelly over his left shoulder. Max took her guns. The team ran back the way they came, not knowing what lay in store for them.

Stan landed the helicopter just as the warning was given. "Now what? This is not good." He looked at his watch. "Those guys better be here soon. We have less than thirty minutes till this place goes boom."

"S.T.A.R.S. One, are you there?"

Stan picked up his headset. "I'm here."

"What is the situation?"

"Not good. The self-destruct system just got activated, and I don't think it was our guys that did it. We have less than a half hour. Backup better be on their way."

"Backup is currently en-route to your location. ETA in eighteen minutes."

"Good." Stan said. "S.T.A.R.S. One over and out." He looked towards the factory. "Chris, get your ass out of there now."

The S.T.A.R.S. rounded a corner. "So far so good." Rick said. "No monsters."

Suddenly two pig-like creatures appeared. They were short, squat creatures that were gray in color and had black hairs covering their bodies. Their heads were like pigs, with two tusks like that of a boar.

"You had to talk." Janet sneered.

"What are they?" Rebecca asked.

Wesker's voice was heard again. "These beauties are called Regurgitors. You'll have fun with them."

"Why'd he give them that name?" Jill asked. Her question was answered as the creatures went into convulsions. They spewed out a foul-smelling substance. Several people jumped out of the way as the stuff hit the floor. The goop began to dissolve the floor. "The smells like hydrochloric acid." Jill said.

"It pukes up its stomach acid." Ada exclaimed. "Damn." 

"We don't have time for this." Barry pulled out his Desert Eagle and fired off a round. It penetrated the left Regurgitor. It squealed as the round ripped through its body. It collapsed to the floor. Its stomach acid began to eat away at the body, forming a bubbling puddle.

The second Regurgitor charged forward at Eliza and Ark. They sidestepped the beast and fired. Bullets ripped through the flesh. The creature fell dead. It too began to be dissolved by its stomach acid.

"Come on." Chris led his group down the hall, avoiding the puddle of acid left by the one creature. "That must be one of the new bio-weapons." He said to James.

"That Nemesis II must have been another." James replied. "If Umbrella could make something like that, then who knows what they could produce."

Chris shook his head. "That was too easy. I just know Wesker has something more powerful here."

"We're almost there." Leon said.

"Watch your backs." Chris said. The team turned the corner and ran for the door to the Assembly Room Just as they approached it, a creature dropped from the ceiling. It resembled a lizard. The only difference was that it was covered in spikes. A long spike jutted out from the knuckle of its two front feet. Its tail also contained a spike. It hissed at the S.T.A.R.S.

"This one is called a Spiker." Wesker's voice said. "I'll don't have to explain how it got its name."

The Spiker swiped with its right claw, catching Carlos off-guard. Carlos stumbled back and held his left leg. Max and Claire opened fire with their M100Ps. The Spiker jumped back, avoiding the bullets.

"We have to keep our distance." Chris said. "It can only attack at close range." Just then the Spiker flicked its tale. The spike on its tail detached and flew at Chris. He ducked as the spike imbedded itself in the wall behind him. "Or maybe not."

"TWENTY MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION. PLEASE EVACUATE THE FACILITY."

"We're running out of time." Leon said. "We have to kill this thing, but its too fast."

Eliza had an idea. "Blind it. If we use a Flash round, it won't be able to see us."

The Spiker hissed again. Its tail spike regenerated and it flicked its tail again. This time the spike almost his Jeff.

"This is starting to piss me off." He loaded a Flash round into his grenade launcher and fired. "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" He yelled. Everyone covered his or her eyes as the round went off, filling the coriander with an intense light. The Spiker let out a high-pitched scream. It thrashed around, its eyes damaged from the bright flash. Jeff and Ark ran up to the creature, avoiding its thrashing claws. "Take this." Jeff said as he and Ark aimed their Custom Westerns. They fired at the Spiker's head, blowing it off.

"So much for that." Ark said.

"Wait a minute," Jess said, "Where's the Nemesis II. Its body's gone."

Chris looked at the spot where the monster had been. "We have no time to think about that now. Let's move." The team entered the Assembly Room.

Wesker watched as the monitor went to static. The last thing he saw was a grenade round being fired. He knew the Spiker was dead, since he heard the shotgun blasts over the intercom system. He had wired it so he could listen in on the S.T.A.R.S. "If you think those creatures were bad, wait until you see what's waiting in the warehouse." He reached for a switch. He pushed it.

The team made their way down the right aisle of the Assembly Room. The evidence of the previous carnage lay strewn around. As the group approached the rear of the room, they could see a large door like that on a garage. Suddenly it began to rise.

"Looks like Wesker just opened the door." Chris said.

"Wait." Carlos clutched his leg. "It's bleeding bad." Rebecca took off her bandana and wrapped it around the wound. "Thanks Becky." He said.

"No problem." She replied. "I have plenty of them."

"We should move." Chris said. We have to get out of here."

"Wait a minute." Jill said. She had spotted her beret lying on the ground. She quickly picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket. "OK."

The S.T.A.R.S. ran through the door and down a ramp. The warehouse was huge. Several jeeps were parked against the left-hand wall. Various crates were stacked against the right-hand wall. Four large garage doors were on the opposite side of the room. A catwalk ran the length of the walls. Everything that a warehouse should have was in here. However, there were two things that didn't belong. They stood in the middle of the room.

"What the hell." Chris murmured.

Two creatures stood staring at the S.T.A.R.S. One looked like a Hunter. It had the build and the long, sharp claws. Only things were its arms, which seemed to stretch and contract like a Bandersnatch's, and its tongue, which snaked out of its mouth like a Licker's. The other monster looked like a cross between a Drain Demon and a Chimera. It had a Chimera's legs and four hooked arms. Its body, however, was that of a Drain Demon, complete with four legs. Its head was the most horrible feature. It was that of a Cerberus. It let out a blood-curling howl.

"You should consider yourselves fortunate to have the honor of facing Umbrella's prize creations." Wesker's voice said. "The one that resembles a Hunter is what is known as a Stalker. The other B.O.W. is known as a Reaper. Now have fun, I have a train to catch."

Jill narrowed her eyes. "So this is what that asshole meant by gifts."

"Why do I have the funny feeling that fate just gave us the finger." Rick said.

"We have less than twenty minutes." Chris said. "Spread out. Someone cover Kelly, she's still not able to fight."

"We got her." Max said. Jess set Kelly down against a crate and got between her and the creatures. Max stood next to Jess. "Don't worry Kell, they'll have to go through us to get to you."

The team members slowly spread around the monsters. Alpha team took the Stalker. Bravo got the Reaper. Everyone readied their weapons and prepared to attack. The Stalker, however, drew first blood. It shot its tongue out and caught Barry in his left bicep.

"Dammit." Barry growled. "It's fucking fast."

"Then we'll be faster." Chris fired at the Stalker. It dodged the shots and shot out its left claw. The arm extended like it was a rubber band. Chris dodged the claw, but couldn't dodge the backhand. He was sent crashing to the ground, his M16A2 flying out of his hands. "That sucked."

"Hey, play nice." Leon said. He unloaded a shotgun blast at the Stalker. Pieces of buckshot pierced its skin. It whipped its tongue out and wrapped it around Leon ankle. "Huh?" Leon's foot was pulled from under him. He landed hard on his back. He looked up to see the Stalker raise its left arm to strike.

"LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" Claire ran at the Stalker with both M100Ps blazing. One bullet severed the creature's tongue. It hissed at Claire and then made a mighty leap. It landed behind Claire and spun around quickly. She screamed as the beast made a quick swipe, its claws cutting through her clothing and slicing the flesh of her back. She fell forward and landed on her stomach.

James' group wasn't having much luck either. The Reaper charged forward, catching Janet in the left shoulder with one of its foot and getting Jeff in his right side with one of its hooks. Jeff grabbed his wound and dropped to his knees. Janet was knocked flat on her ass.

"FUCK!" Rick started shooting at the Reaper. The monster turned its back, its shell stopping the bullets. "Time to crack your shell." Rick launched a grenade at the creature. The round exploded, sending the monster to the ground. "This is not good." He backed up next to Janet, who just got up.

"I think it fucked up my shoulder." Janet held her left shoulder, trying to stop any blood some seeping out. "I better not get infected."

James pulled Jeff back. "You OK Jeff?"

"I'm fine Jim, just a little scratch." Jeff looked down at his side and gritted his teeth. "I'll feel this for a week."

"Hang in there." James looked at the Reaper. He watched in horror as the thing lifted itself up on its four claws. It turned around to face its prey. Its canine head lifted up so it looked like a turtle.

Ada's hands were shaking. "At this rate I don't know what will kill us first, the explosion or these things."

James unhooked a grenade from his belt. "Maybe if we flip it on its back, it'll be stuck." He pulled the pin and rolled the grenade. The explosive rolled under the Reaper. The following explosion did what James planned; it flipped the Reaper on its back. "Got it." His hope was shattered as the Reaper used its hook hands to flip itself back over. The creature then rose to its feet. 

"No you didn't." Ada said. "Maybe this will help." She fired an acid round at the Reaper. The acid started to eat through the monster's shell. In a rage it rushed Ada. It brought its lower right-hand foot into her midsection. Her legs buckled and she dropped to her knees, gasping for air. The Reaper raised a hook hand to bring down onto her skull.

"Hey asshole." The Reaper looked up to see James and Rick aiming Desert Eagles at it. "ADA, DOWN!" James called. Ada rolled her left as both men fired off a shot. One round caught the Reaper in the right shoulder. The other round hit where the acid had dissolved the protective undershell. It punctured the creature's stomach and drove in back a few feet. The monster howled in pain.

James ran to Ada. "How bad?"

Ada winched. "I don't know. I don't think anything's ruptured."

James called to Janet. "Take Ada and Jeff over to Jess."

"Fine, but I only have one arm." Janet replied.

"I can walk." Jeff said. He got up and plodded over to Jess. Janet helped Ada up with her good arm and took her to the other injured soldiers. Max immediately got to work on Jeff.

"Great," Rick said, "Now we're down to me and you. This can't get worse,"

"It just got worse." James said. "Look." The Reaper stood, breathing heavily. Yellowish blood oozed from its stomach wound. Unfazed, it howled and slowly advanced.

Chris got to his feet and pulled out his shotgun. He had seen his sister go down. Now the Stalker was standing over her, almost mocking her. "That son-of-a-bitch." He seethed. He began to approach the creature when Jill stopped him.

"Chris, don't." She said. "Your mouth is bleeding."

Chris checked his mouth. He pulled back his fingers to find them red with blood. "I got to get Claire away from that thing. Get Barry; tell him to help you cover me. All I need is a few seconds."

"Understood." Jill ran to Barry, who was glaring at his arm. "Chris needs us to cover him. He's getting his sister out of harms way."

"I'll get its attention." Barry grew his Python and fired the remaining five bullets at the Stalker. Its body absorbed the rounds and turned. It hissed and began to walk towards Jill and Barry.

Chris saw his opening. He ran to Claire. "How bad are they?"

"Enough that I'm in pain." Claire snapped.

Leon staggered over. "Let me help. You look like you're hurt too Chris."

Chris grabbed his sister's left arm while Leon grabbed her right. "Believe me, I'm used to being smacked around. I'm beginning to feel like a rag doll." Both men drug Claire over to where Max and Jess were helping the other wounded teammates. "Oh man, don't tell me these people are hurt."

"This is getting bad." Max said. "If just one of these Reapers can take out four people, imagine what an army of these things had do." He looked over at James and Rick. The Reaper charged them. The men ducked out of the way. The Reaper plowed into a crate. It ripped the wood apart and turned back to its targets.

Leon looked at Chris. "I'll stay with Claire. You better have a plan."

"Right now I'm opened to options." Chris replied.

Jill fired a blast from her Custom Western. The shell knocked the Stalker back, but it quickly recovered and continued to advance. Barry pulled out his Berretta and fired as fast as he could. The 9mm bullets had no effect. Jill fired her shotgun again. The Stalker shot out its left arm. Jill froze as the claw raced towards her. Barry grabbed her a pulled her out of the way. Unfortunately two nails caught Jill in the left side. She gritted her teeth from the pain.

"Damn, didn't move fast enough." Barry said.

Jill looked at her side. "Just, just a flesh wound." She stammered.

The Stalker retracted its arm and moved in for the kill. Rebecca and Carlos rushed the beast. The Stalker turned to Rebecca, who was closer. It whipped out its tongue and tripped her like it did with Leon. "Hey, that's not fair." She groaned. She raised her right hand to fire her M100P, but the Stalker shot out its left claw. A nail stabbed through Becky's right shoulder. She screamed as the creature brought its other claw up to finish her off.

"GET OFF HER!" Ark ran at the Stalker. He fired at it with his Berretta and .45. The monster pulled back its claw, freeing Rebecca. Carlos rushed over and pulled Rebecca over to Max. Meanwhile, the Stalker took a swipe at Ark. He ducked and rolled, popping up in front of the creature and continued to fire. Suddenly both pistols ran dry. "Fuck me." Ark said. He looked the Stalker dead in the eyes.

"Over here." Eliza fired her M16A2, aiming for the Stalker's chest. It responded whipping out its right claw. Eliza tried to dodge, but got scratched on her left cheek, the claw barely missing her eye.

"ARK, CATCH!" Barry threw Ark his .45. Ark aimed and cocked the gun. The beast looked down and Ark fired. The bullet hit the monster in the left eye.

"Eye for an eye." Ark growled.

"ARK!" Chris threw his shotgun. Ark caught it and pressed it to the Stalker's chest.

"See you in hell." Ark pulled the trigger. The Stalker was sent flying backwards, slamming to the ground. Ark ran to Eliza. He looked at her face. "It's not that bad."

"It sure doesn't feel that way." She replied.

Meanwhile, Rick and James continued to dodge the Reaper. Rick dodged a hook swipe when the Reaper dropped to the ground. "What the hell is it doing?" Rick asked. He got his question answered when it rushed him at an alarming speed. It cut his left thigh with one of its hooks. Rick staggered back, clutching his leg. "Can this get any worse?" Just as he said that, the Stalker rose up and hissed. The Reaper got back on two feet and turned to him. Rick limped to James. "This is getting really bad."

"TEN MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION. PLEASE EVACUATE THE FACILITY."

"Now it's really bad." James replied.

Suddenly the loading dock doors exploded inward. Soldiers poured into the warehouse and opened fire on the monsters. Stan ran over to Chris. "Backup is here."

"Just in time." Chris said. "We have wounded and only ten minutes to get out."

"OK." Stan called to one of the soldiers. A squad ran to the down S.T.A.R.S. members and helped them leave. 

Meanwhile, a large group of soldiers pinned the Stalker against the wall. Its body was continuously hammered with bullets. Finally, it could take no more and let out a hiss before falling dead. Several soldiers were hammering on the Reaper. Two soldiers equipped with LAWs fired at the creature. The anti-tank rockets blew the monster into pieces. With the B.O.W.s dead, the soldiers evacuated the building. It took a few minutes to load the injured into the copters. Chris climbed into the cockpit with Stan. 

"We got five minutes until this place blows." Chris said. "Lift off now."

Stan pulled back on the stick. "Already ahead of ya." The helicopter lifted off the ground. The other five soon followed. Minutes later the factory went up in a huge fireball. "What happened Chris?"

"It was a fucking setup." Chris said. His chest was killing him. "We were introduced to some of Umbrella's new bio-weapons. Most of us are hurt bad."

Stan nodded and spoke into his headset. "Base, this is S.T.A.R.S. One. Prepare to receive injured on arrival. Repeat, we have injured. Do you copy?"

"We copy S.T.A.R.S. One. Medical personal will be standing by." Came the reply. "Base over and out."

Stan turned to his friend. "You look like shit Chris."

"Believe me, if you went through what we did, you'd feel like shit too." Chris looked out the window. "This changes everything."

Author's Comments: Ta Da! Now that was intense. We got to see some of the new bio-weapons Umbrella made, but others may follow. We also see that the monsters keep getting weirder and more dangerous. What about the Stalker and Reaper? They sure kicked the S.T.A.R.S. ass, didn't they? Oh, and for those of you who have a problem with the before mentioned ass kicking, I just thought it would be more thrilling. I also did that to show the power of the new creatures. These surely aren't pushovers. And what about the ending? Saved by the Army again. Don't worry; this won't be a reoccurring trend. I also added a little humor to the chapter concerning Chris and Claire. What do you think? 

The S.T.A.R.S. may have escaped by the skin of their teeth, but they're not the only ones who got out. In the next chapter, see what Wesker and Nicholai were doing while the S.T.A.R.S. were fighting. Also, Wesker's true intentions are revealed. See what they are in RE Armageddon: Part V, Chapter 3- Insidious Plan.


	3. Insidious Plan

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is owned by Capcom, makers of fine games for many years. This story is written by me, who's been writing this thing for the past three months. Let this story be a warning of things to come.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part V- Countdown to Doomsday Chapter 3- Insidious Plan

Written by: Striker

Wesker spoke into the microphone. ""You should consider yourselves fortunate to have the honor of facing Umbrella's prize creations. The one that resembles a Hunter is what is known as a Stalker. The other B.O.W. is known as a Reaper. Now have fun, I have a train to catch."

He looked at his watch. He had less than twenty minutes to get to the train. He decided to watch a little of the action. He grinned as Barry was cut and Chris got knocked down. He also marveled at how quickly the Reaper took out Jeff and Janet.

"Beautiful. Those pathetic S.T.A.R.S. didn't even touch them yet. An army of these creatures will be unstoppable. And they will all follow me."

He then saw the Stalker nail Claire. "Oh, that has to hurt. I wonder what's going through Chris' mind right now?"

Wesker savored every moment. This was turning out to be interesting. The speed at which the B.O.W.s were dropping the S.T.A.R.S. was incredible. These creatures turned out to be more efficient and deadly than he had ever dreamed. With these monsters to back him up, no one could oppose him. Not even that fool Spencer would be able to stand in his way. He saw Ada fall at the hands of the Reaper, and then Jill and Barry's poor attempt to kill the Stalker. His grin grew bigger when he saw Jill get injured.

"Redfield must be in agony by now." Wesker said to himself. "His team is being dissected and he can't do anything about it but watch."

The events of the Spencer Estate still played in his mind. He had turned his attention to the Tyrant for just a minute. His momentary drop of guard had allowed Chris to get in the first blow. After that it was an all-out brawl. Wesker had thought that Chris was only good with guns. He found out the hard way that Chris was also good in hand-to-hand combat. It shouldn't have been a surprise, seeing how Chris had grown up in an orphanage and lived a few years of his life as a wanderer. Chris could have picked up his fighting skills anywhere. Wesker had finally managed to grab his gun and pistol-whip Chris. He had, however, failed to notice that the Tyrant was right behind him. Everything had been a blur after he got impaled. On moment the Tyrants claw was sticking through his midsection, the next he's laying in a helicopter with someone injecting some fluid into his arm. At least Antarctica had been different. He was the one who knocked Chris around. He would have killed Chris is Alexia hadn't of shown up. It had been for a second time that he had had his ass kicked. Now Chris was suffering, watching his friends fall before him.

"How painful." Wesker laughed when he saw Rebecca get stabbed. He quit laughing when he saw Ark shot the Stalker first in the eye, and then in the chest. "At least it put up a good fight. At least the Reaper is still going strong." He watched the Reaper slash Rick in the leg. He then saw the Stalker get back up. "This is too much."

"TEN MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION. PLEASE EVACUATE THE FACILITY."

"Too bad I can't stay to watch." Wesker was almost out the door when he looked back to see the soldiers make their entrance. "Lucky day for you Redfield." Wesker took off down the hall with unnatural speed.

"Where the hell is he?" Nicholai stood anxiously at the controls of the train. He was ready to go the minute Wesker got on board. "What the hell are you waiting for?" The ten-minute warning had been given. It would take at least a few minutes to get clear of the factory. With his luck, Wesker was still watching the S.T.A.R.S. getting slaughtered. "That fool will get us both killed." He walked into the second car. The Nemesis II stood silently in the middle of the car. The blood has stopped flowing a while ago. The creature looked imposing with its one eye shot out. Nicholai stepped past it nervously. He stood in the door and stared out. "Hurry."

Wesker burst through the door to the train station, nearly ripping the door from its hinges. "Looks like I'm just in time." He said.

"Get in Wesker. We don't have the time to fool around." Nicholai ran back to the controls and waited for Wesker to get onboard. When Wesker got on, Nicholai pushed the throttle up. 

The train slowly began to move. It gradually picked up speed as it left the station. Soon it was cruising down the track at 50 mi/hr. The train began to climb upwards as the track broke for open ground. It immerged from the tunnel and entered a forest. The trees were bare of leaves and the air had a chill to it. 

Nicholai walked back into the passenger car. "So what happened?"

"You should have seen it." Wesker said. "The B.O.W.s fought magnificently. They cut down the S.T.A.R.S. with little effort. With any luck, some of those fools should be dead by the time they get back to their base."

"What do you mean?" Nicholai asked. "Did they escape?"

Wesker looked out the door. "Yes, the military saved them again. The B.O.W.s are probably dead. It doesn't really matter. All we have to tell Spencer is that the Stalker and Reaper B.O.W.s are highly efficient. The Spiker and Regurgitor units are also good, but should be used as backup. Also, we'll tell him that most of the S.T.A.R.S. are seriously injured. Redfield will most certainly wait until his team is a full strength before he moves again."

"And the Nemesis II also preformed well." Nicholai added. "I just pray that Spencer doesn't have our heads for this blunder."

"Soon Spencer will be out of the picture." Wesker said.

"Are you saying you want to kill him?" Nicholai asked bluntly. "This talk is treason. I should kill you right here."

Wesker smiled wickedly. "And if you did, my Nemesis would snap your neck before you even laid a hand on me."

Nicholai knew this was true. "Then answer my question."

"I will." Wesker began to pace back and forth in front of Nicholai. "You were right to have suspicions about me. Do you actually think I was loyal to Spencer? No, I'm using him, like I used the S.T.A.R.S. and even Bio-Tech. You see, in wars like this bullets and bio-weapons are not the deadliest weapons. Trust, deceit, manipulation, lies; these are the weapons that win wars. The Nazis used manipulation to win the people of Germany. The invasion of Normandy was successful due to Allied deception. The mobsters of the 1930's used intimidation and bribes to stay in power. Umbrella itself has conducted bio-weapon research based on elaborate lies not only to governments, but its own employees. As Spencer himself said, I am a master a psychological warfare. I win by out-thinking my opponents."

"What does this have to do with Spencer?"

"Everything. I feed him enough information about Bio-Tech to gain his trust. I further got his trust through conversations, playing along with his psychotic rambling. You know what he wants to do. He believes that he can control governments from behind the scenes by making back-ally deals. I sell you weapons in exchange for some control of your government. That won't work. Umbrella isn't the only bio-weapons manufacture. Bio-Tech has the technology to create bio-weapons. If counties won't buy from Umbrella, they'll get them elsewhere."

Nicholai eyed Wesker coolly. "And you have a different approach."

"Yes. I say we control the world with fear. Supreme, unbridled terror. If we don't get what we want, then we release the T-virus and G-virus upon the cities of the world. If any army opposes us, our armies of bio-weapons will crush those pathetic soldiers. Plus, only we hold the anti-virus to the T and G-viruses. We can always completely infect a city and hold the anti-virus as a ransom. Comply to our demands or the people die."

"How can we possible guarantee that we will infect any city completely. It would take days for the virus to spread and people could escape. What you're talking about is impossible."

"Not quite." Wesker said. "You see, Mr. Umbrella had several sites set up around the world. These sites contain ballistic missiles loaded with an air-borne strain of the T and G-viruses. They can be sent anywhere in the world. Mr. Umbrella decided long ago to close down these sites, but Spencer recently had them re-opened. That paranoid lunatic plans on using the missiles as a last resort. I see them as a golden opportunity to gain power. The fear that at any time a city can be infected will give us anything we want. The world will be mine, and no one will stand in my way."

"Except Spencer." Nicholai said. "If he learns of this plan, we will be executed."

"I would like to see him try to kill me. I could kill him in an instant. But I'm not going to kill him."

"You're not." Nicholai said. "Then how will you get rid of him?"

Wesker removed his shades. "I'll let the S.T.A.R.S. do it for me."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me." Wesker said. "Like I said, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. All I have to do is goal Spencer into doing something that will piss Redfield and the rest of those idiots off. The S.T.A.R.S. will then get rid of Spencer for me. But before that, I'll get Spencer to give me the codes to the missile sites. While the S.T.A.R.S. are busy eliminating Spencer and his soldiers, I, or shall I say we, will arm a missile or two and aim them at D.C."

"You realize by doing that, everyone will be after us. This is a deadly gamble."

"No one will come after us. With D.C.'s destruction we will prove that we can strike any city at any time we choose. No one will dare oppose us due to fear."

"You are heartless." Nicholai said. "What you say is equivalent to genocide."

"But it will work. And there will be nothing that Redfield or the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. can do about it."

The train sped on into the country. 

Author's Comments: Wesker's true agenda has been revealed. A plot too horrible to conceive has been hatched. Is Wesker right? Is there nothing the S.T.A.R.S. can do to stop him? Will this spell certain doom for the whole planet? We'll have to see if Wesker lives that long to carry out his intentions. No doubt Chris will be looking for retribution for what happened at the factory. Also, Spencer isn't that gullible. Of coarse I may be wrong.

The aftermath of the factory battle with the Stalker and Reaper will be shown. Is the S.T.A.R.S. team down and out? Did anyone die and what are the extents of injuries suffered? You'll have to read and find out. Plus, Chris and Peterson are forced to take a long, hard look at the situation. Check it out in RE Armageddon: Part V, Chapter 4- Rules Have Changed.


	4. Rules Have Changed

Disclaimer: Capcom is the rightful owner of Resident Evil. This is my story. Heed its warnings, for this terrible future may come to pass.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part V- Countdown to Doomsday Chapter 4- Rules Have Changed

Written by: Striker

The helicopters landed and immediately were swarmed by medical personal. Rebecca, Jill, Claire, Ada, and Jeff were immediately put into ambulances. Rick tried to convince Janet to get into an ambulance.

"Come on Janet." Rick said. "Your shoulder's screwed up. At least get some ice on it."

"I'm fine." Janet said. "It's probably dislocated. It'll be fine in a few hours."

"Get in the ambulance Janet." James said. "That's an order. You go with her Rick. Get your cut taken care of."

"You heard the man." Rick helped Janet get into an ambulance.

"Leon, Carlos, go with them. Call me later with their conditions." Chris ordered. "Max, take Kelly to your house and watch her. Ark, take Eliza and meet Kathy. Tell her what happened. James, Jess, Barry, you come with me. We have to talk to Peterson."

Max noticed that Chris was holding his chest and had a hard time breathing. "I think you should go to the hospital too. From what I see, you may have a bruised sternum."

"I'll be fine. It's the others I'm worried about." Chris watched the ambulances race off. He turned to see Carl and Peterson ran towards those who remained.

"What happened to you?" Peterson said. "We got a call saying that you had some injured people. How did this happen?"

"First I have a question." Chris said. "Where's my team being taken?"

"The Navy Medical Center." Carl said. "It's the best place around here. They should be as good as new in no time. Now what happened?"

"Can we talk inside?" James asked. "We need to sit down."

"Are all of you joining us?" Peterson asked.

"No." Chris replied. "Max, Kelly, Ark, and Eliza are heading back to the houses. I feel that someone should be there to tell Kathy and the kids what happened."

"Very well." Peterson said. "Follow me." Peterson led Chris' little group to a waiting jeep. They got in a drove away.

"Hey," Stan said to Max, "I can give you four a lift to your cars." Max nodded and with Ark's help got Kelly into the copter. Eliza jumped in and Stan lifted off.

"Now what exactly happened in that factory?" Peterson leaned back in his chair. The group was in another briefing room. This one had soft chairs and seemed more like a briefing room for high-ranking officials. "From what we read, there wasn't supposed to be anyone or anything there."

"It was a setup." Chris said. "Wesker had planted that information as a lure to reel us in. He had that place full of B.O.W.s."

"He also had the place wired with security cameras to track our movements." James added. "We found this out a little too late."

"What's worse was that Nicholai was watching the cameras." Barry said.

Carl looked at Barry. "How are you sure Nicholai was there with Wesker?"

"Because I heard Nicholai's voice on Wesker's walkie-talkie." Barry replied. "If it wasn't for Nicholai distracting Wesker, Chris would be dead."

"I stabbed him in the kidney with my knife." Chris explained. "He had me by the throat and when he was distracted I got him. My knife should still be with Rebecca's stuff. It has some of Wesker's blood. After that Umbrella's new Tyrant attacked us. Wesker called it the Nemesis II."

"What does this thing look like?" Carl asked.

"It has a claw for a left arm and its right hand has a tentacle." Jess said. "It has all the best, or in our case worse, qualities of all the Tyrants. We thought we killed it, but it disappeared."

"Did this Nemesis II do all this damage?" Peterson asked. "From the looks of things it must have torn your team up."

James shook his head. "It wasn't the Nemesis II that did the damage. The only one it hurt was Kelly. It gave her a concussion. We beat that thing a little too easily. I think that encounter was just a test."

Chris continued. "After we dropped that Tyrant we tried to leave. Wesker had blocked off the entrance and forced us to head for the rear of the building. He also set the self-destruct device off. We ran into the new B.O.W.s Umbrella had made. The first two were nothing. It was the other two that were tough."

"You're telling me that just two creatures injured all of you." Carl said. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it." Chris said. "These two were really bad."

"One was called a Stalker." Barry said. "Legs and claws of a Hunter, the tongue of a Licker, and the arms of a Bandersnatch. Fast as hell and can attack at a distance. That thing took a blast of a double-barrel shotgun at point-blank range and survived."

"The other was called a Reaper." James said. "Shell and legs of a Drain Demon with the hook-arms of a Chimera. Add a canine head and you got a nasty-looking thing. Its back is practically bulletproof and can run around like a turtle. It took two .50 cal. rounds and lived. It took two LAWs to put it down."

"Shit." Carl said.

Peterson looked at Chris. "How many got injured?"

"Ada and Rebecca look to be hurt the worse. Jill, Jeff, and Claire got cut bad. Eliza, Rick, and Barry got scratched. Janet's shoulder doesn't look good. My chest is killing me from where I got nailed. That Stalker hits like a Mack truck. Carlos got hurt from another monster that was called a Spiker. In all 75% of my team got taken out in less than fifteen minutes."

"Damn. Eleven people in less than fifteen minutes." Peterson rubbed his forehead. "And these were just suppose to be regular monsters. God knows what else Umbrella may have created. And who knows how much damage that Tyrant could do. This is serious, very serious."

"It gets better." Barry said. "Wesker has complete control over the Tyrant."

"How?" Carl was shocked. "How can he control it? The information we have tells us that these B.O.W.s have brains the size of peas. Hell, they run on primal instinct. There's no way Umbrella could teach something that stupid how to follow orders."

"Not necessarily." Everyone turned their attention to Peterson. "As you may have read in conspiracy books or supermarket tabloids, the military has conducted several experiments. The Air Force developed stealth technology at Groom Lake, Nevada, or as many people have come to call it, Area 51. The Navy tried the Philadelphia Experiment in an attempt to make a cloaking device. That failed miserably. The CIA tried an experiment with people with psychic abilities. It was during the Cold War and the experiment was called "remote viewing". The idea was that the person could project himself or herself psychically to any place on Earth and describe what they saw. There were mixed results and the project was terminated."

"What does this have to do with the subject?" Jess asked.

"The Army wasn't exempted from these "black" projects. Back in the 50's and 60's we started an experiment involving snipers. We showed the soldier a picture of his or her target. We would then flash words like "Kill" or "Target" or even "Eliminate". The idea was that the sniper would have a strong urge to kill the target shown. The sniper would think about nothing except killing the target."

"You mean subliminal messages." Chris said.

"Exactly." Peterson replied. "However, we learned that some people were not affected as much as others. It wouldn't work on a few. On other's it was too effective. They ended up dying because they rushed their target. We stopped the program, but records still exist. With the way Umbrella has people in the government bought off, they could have gotten this information and improved it."

"And as Carl so elegantly put it," James said, "Something that so stupid could be easily manipulated."

"So now Umbrella has an army of lethal creatures that they can control like puppets." Carl leaned against the wall. "No wonder Spencer was so sure that this Project X would work. Right now I don't think we should tell you what we found out."

"It can't be any worse than what we went through." Chris said.

Carl hung his head. "One of our hackers found out that a few days ago Charles Spencer ordered that several special sites be activated."

"What special sites?" Barry asked.

"Missile sites." Carl put his right fist to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Mr. Umbrella had them set up after he took control. They were to be used as insurance. If Umbrella's secretes were ever discovered and the company was about to be shut down, Mr. Umbrella had a way of seeing to it that his enemies would suffer."

"And only Umbrella would be able to cure all those infected." Chris said.

James shook his head. "Talk about making a way to stay in business. What happened to them?"

"Mr. Umbrella forgot about them. Since there were no accidents and no one knew what was going on, Mr. Umbrella had the sites deactivated." Carl looked at Chris. "Now it seems that Spencer is getting a little paranoid. Because of the past several months it's apparent that the shit has hit the fan. We know what Umbrella is up to, and Spencer isn't playing with a full deck."

"Since when has anyone in the Spencer or Ashford family been playing with a full deck?" Barry said. "I'm not surprised if he pushes the button."

Chris lowered his head. "Then it looks like we aren't playing by the rules anymore. What happened today changes everything." He looked up, a grave look on his face. "The rules have changed, there are none."

Ark stood in front of Barry's house. He knew Kathy wouldn't be too pleased with the news. "Why do I have to tell her? This job can really suck."

"Especially if your face gets scratched." Eliza came out of the house she shared with Ark. She had a gauze bandage tapped to the side of her face. "That first-aid stuff stings."

Ark looked at the bandage. "It'll be fine. Could be worse, you could have lost an eye."

"If I'm lucky, this won't leave a scar." Eliza gently touched the bandage.

Ark cupped the right side of her face. "It doesn't matter cause you'll always be pretty to me." He began to move in for a kiss when he heard a honk.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kathy had pulled into the driveway and was now staring at the pair. The children were also watching eagerly.

Ark swallowed. "I hate to bring you down, but the mission was a disaster. We were set up and a lot of us were hurt. Your husband's still at Fort Belvior filling Major Peterson in now."

"Oh my God." Kathy said. She got out of the mini-van and walked over to Ark and Eliza. The children got out too. "Did Barry get hurt?"

"Scratch, upper arm, nothing serious." Eliza said. "The others weren't as fortunate. Claire, Rebecca, and Ada were hurt worse of all. Chris, Jill, Rick, Janet, Carlos, and Jeff also got hurt. Kelly's at her house with Max. She got a concussion. I got hurt too."

"Will Claire and Rebecca be alright?" Sherry asked. "And what about Leon?"

"We don't know." Ark said. "Leon or Carlos will call Chris. He'll call us and fill us in."

"Kids," Kathy said, "Let's go visit Kelly and make her feel better." Kathy led the children towards Max and Kelly's house.

Ark watched them leave. "I just hope they're all fine."

Max outside the bedroom door holding a tray. He had made Kelly a peanut butter sandwich along with some juice. Carefully balancing the tray on his knee, he opened the door. "How are you doing Kell? I made you something to eat. I figured you my be hungry after the factory."

Kelly propped herself up against the backboard. "Better. What did you make me?" Max set the tray down on her lap. She picked up the sandwich. "Peanut butter. You really shouldn't have."

"Considering your concussion I thought peanut butter was something you could keep down." He looked down at the bucket he had placed next to the bed. "Any more vomiting."

Kelly was about to take a bit of her sandwich. "Please, I'm trying to eat."

"Sorry."

"Is this smooth or chunky?" Kelly asked.

Max smiled. "Chunky, your favorite."

Kelly smiled and took a bite. There was a knock at the bedroom door. "Max, can you get that." 

"You know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Max said. "Besides, you're still in bed." Max opened the door. "Kathy! Did Ark tell you?"

"Yes he did." Kathy said. "I brought the kids over to see Kelly. I heard she was hurt. Kids, you can go in." The children walked in and circled around the bed. They began asking her what happened and how she felt. Kelly told them the whole story about the Nemesis II and the other monsters. Kathy turned to Max. "How bad are things?"

"Not good." Max replied. "Two creatures took most of us out. Jess and I were looking after the injured. From what I saw, those things were tough. We barely touched them. They were too fast and too strong. The worse part was Wesker was watching the whole thing, or at least I think he was."

"Wesker was there." Kathy said, a note of anger in her voice.

"As was Nicholai." Max rubbed his eye. "We think they got away long before the factory exploded. If it wasn't for our backup, we would have died either in the explosion or by those monsters."

"What's Chris going to do? This has gotten out of hand. What if next time Barry gets killed? What are the girls and I going to do? And what if Claire, Leon, or Ark gets killed? What about the other children?" Kathy was on the verge of crying.

"Next time we'll be ready." Max said. "Surprise is something that only works once. We know what these things are capable of doing. And next time we'll have stronger weapons. Trust me, this won't happen again."

"I hope you're right." Kathy said. "For all our sakes."

Chris sat nervously in his mini-van, waiting for the call. Barry sat in the passenger seat watching his old friend. "Calm down Chris. You get any more high-strung and you'll have to go the hospital for a panic attack."

"I can't help it." Chris said. "I need to know what the situation is." Chris looked at the bracelet Jill had given him. "Too many of my friends are hurt. Jill and Jeff have been cut open, Claire may have had her spine cut, Rebecca's got a hole in her shoulder, Janet's shoulder may be permanently damaged, and Ada may have half her internal organs ruptured. I still can't believe only two B.O.W.s did all this."

"You forgot to mention how that Stalker fucked you up." Barry said. "I still think you should have gone with the others. You heard what Max said, you may have a bruised sternum, or worse."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't hurt as much as before." Chris nodded at Barry's arm. "And I wouldn't talk. You took a good shot to your arm."

Barry lifted the sleeve of his black shirt and looked at the dressing. The gauze was stained red with blood and still hurt when he touched it. "This is nothing. I've had worse injuries than this. One time I dislocated my left hip. Hurt like a bitch. Had to be on crutches for a week. Another time I stabbed in the gut. It was when I was with S.W.A.T. It was during a drug bust. It was after that incident that I quit. Kathy was pregnant with Natalie and she didn't need to worry about me getting killed."

Chris looked at the dusky sky. "You leave one bad situation only to get into one that's worse. Story of my life. Sometimes, just when I think I've hit rock bottom, someone throws me a shovel and tells me to start digging."

James walked up to Chris' window. "Hear anything yet?"

"No," Chris replied, "I haven't heard from Leon or Carlos. I'm hoping that they didn't call while we were being de-briefed." Just then his cell phone rang. Chris snatched it and answered. "Hello?"

Leon was standing at a reception desk. Hospital staff and patients walked by him. He had to cover his one ear so he could hear. "It's me, Leon. I'm at the hospital. I got some good news and bad news."

"You know you don't have to talk so loud." Chris said.

"I'm sorry, there's a lot of noise here." Leon replied. "Anyway, Jill, Jeff, Carlos, and Rick are fine. They got stitched up and are with the others. Claire's fine too. Doctors sewed up her back, but it's still sore. She has to lie on her stomach. I have a feeling I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"What about Becky?" Chris asked.

Leon scratched his head. "Good news is she's fine. They had to immediately operate, but nothing vital was damaged. Bad news is she's out of action. Same thing with Janet. Her arm was dislocated, but so was her collarbone. Funny thing is she insists that she's fine. The doctor almost had to sedate her so he could examine her shoulder."

"Great." Chris muttered.

"What about Ada?" James asked.

"What about Ada?" Chris said into the phone.

"Her appendix was bruised." Leon replied. "The doctors took it out, not that she'd need it. It took less than an hour. She should recover quickly."

"OK." Chris turned to James. "Ada had to have her appendix removed. She's going to be fine."

James breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

Chris returned to his phone. "When will they be out?"

"I don't know." Leon said. "They may have to stay overnight. If so, I'll call you. What did you tell Peterson?"

"The whole story." Chris said. "He couldn't believe this either. Call me and fill me in on the situation. I'll talk to you later." 

"Yeah, same here. Bye." Leon hung up and headed for Claire's room.

Chris hung up and set down his cell phone. Barry looked at him. "Why didn't you tell Leon what Peterson told us?"

"Because Barry, I don't need to make them more upset than they already are. I'll tell them all tomorrow. James, give Jess a ride home. I'm taking Barry home now."

"See you there then." James ran towards his vehicle and called to Jess. Chris started the Town and Country and drove out of the base.

Author's Comments: The situation is rapidly deteriorating before our eyes. With the revealing of the missile sites to the S.T.A.R.S. and the present condition of the team members, all hope seems lost. With the rules tossed out the window, the final battle is drawing near. Now the S.T.A.R.S. must figure out how to combat the new threats presented to them. You can just tell that things are going to pick up. And about the "black projects", I got them from either specials on TLC or from the old TV show "Sightings" which dealt with paranormal issues. I do not say that these things did happen, I'm only using them in my story. I'm not a conspiracy nut. Now let's move on with our saga.

Riddle me this, riddle me that. It's time for a game of Q&A.Questions have to be asked and answers given. What will the reaction be to the missiles? What's Chris' intention with his knife, or to be more precise, Wesker's blood? Find out the answers to these questions and more in RE Armageddon: Part V, Chapter 5- Simple Questions, Tough Answers.


	5. Simple Questions, Tough Answers

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is property of Capcom and no one else. The only part of this story that I can call my own is the plot and any new characters or creatures I make. Enjoy this story, for soon the end times will come, and fire shall engulf us all.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part V- Countdown to Doomsday Chapter 5- Simple Questions, Tough Answers

Written by: Striker

Chris sat on a deck chair in a green polo shirt and tan shorts. He had been unable to sleep well the previous night. After checking up on Kelly and filling in the others, he had gone home to get some much-needed sleep. However, his battered chest combined with a million thoughts running through his mind made it difficult to get some rest. At around eight he got dressed and came out on the deck. The warm, fresh air was something he needed. As soon as he had sat down exhaustion had taken control and he fell asleep. Around ten he heard the door open. He didn't bother to get up to see who it was; he just closed his eyes as footsteps approached him. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"

"Not when they live here."

Chris turned to see Jill sit down in the deck chair next to him. "I see they let you out. What time is it?"

"Ten. I would have been here sooner, but I went to see Kelly." Jill said. "You look like shit."

Chris let out a short laugh. "I feel worse." He rubbed his forehead. "I couldn't sleep very well. My chest still hurts and everything's going to hell. How're your little scrapes?"

Jill lifted up her black shirt. "Thirty stitches for each one." She pointed to two white bandages tapped to her abdomen. "Just two more scars to add to my stomach."

"How's my sister doing?" Chris asked. "And how's Rebecca?"

"Despite her constant complaining, Claire's fine. Her injuries weren't as severe as we thought." Jill said. "As for Rebecca she can move her right arm a little, but not much. It should be a few days before her shoulder heals completely. I don't think she can fight now."

"I know." Chris said. "I don't plan on having her fighting anytime soon. In fact, I have an important job for her as well as Eliza."

Jill had a smirk on her face. "I know you're up to something. What is it?"

"Remember when I stabbed Wesker? When I did I got some blood on my knife. We know that Wesker is infected, and that makes him stronger and faster than us. Maybe if we study his blood, we can find out how to kill him." Chris scratched his knee. "At least that's the plan."

Something on his right knee caught Jill's attention. "Hey Chris, what's will your knee?"

Chris looked at a pale scar that ran across it. "That, I got that when I was a kid. I was ten and in my backyard my parents had on of those old-fashion sidewalks that were basically stone slabs stuck in the ground. Well one of them was raised slightly, I was walking towards the house when I tripped and fell. My right knee came down on the raised edge of the slab and split it open. I did what any kid would do, I screamed. My mom came out, saw my knee, panicked, and rushed me to the hospital. I forget how many stitches, but I couldn't bend my knee for weeks." He then pointed to a spot on his left forearm, just above the elbow. "And this I got falling off my bike when I was twelve. I tried to break me fall, but ended up gouging my arm."

Jill cringed. "Reminds me of the time I stepped on a nail when I was eleven. I was walking with a limp for days. It's amazing how many injuries we've had for people as young as we are."

"At least we can bounce back from them." Chris got up and headed for the door. "I need to talk to Rebecca. By the way, where's the stuff you guys had?"

"I dropped my stuff by the door." Jill said. "Everyone else should have their stuff with them."

"Good." Chris walked outside and headed for Rebecca's house.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SHOULDER!" Rebecca yelled. She swung at Carlos with her left fist.

Carlos dodged her punch. "Calm down, I'm sorry. I wanted to put some ice on it." He held up the plastic bag containing ice. "Here, take it."

Rebecca snatched the bag from Carlos and put it on her shoulder. "Sorry, it's just that my shoulder hurts like crazy. It's not every day you get impaled." She walked to the sofa and sat down.

Carlos walked over and sat next to her, making sure he sat on her left side. "If it makes you feel better, I was almost blown up in Raccoon City."

"I almost went up with the Spencer Estate," Rebecca said, "But thanks anyway. You did pull me to safety and you were there during the surgery. And you did make me breakfast when we got here."

Carlos slid his arm around Rebecca's waist. "That's what friends are for."

"Well here's for being a nice guy." She quickly gave him a peck on the check.

"Becky, I thought you were only suppose to kiss on a first date." Carlos said, pretending to be shocked.

"Why don't we skip the first date and to the goodnight kiss." Rebecca said. There was a knocking at the door. "Complete with the overprotective father."

"I'll get it." Carlos got up and headed for the door. "Whatever this is it better be important. He opened the door to see Chris' smiling face.

"I take it from the screaming Becky's here." Chris looked over Carlos' shoulder and waved to Rebecca. "I have two things to say. One is that we're having a meeting in less than a half hour at my house. The second pertains to Becky. There's something we have to talk about in private."

"I guess I'll go tell the others." Carlos walked past Chris, stopping to give some advice. "Whatever you do, don't touch her shoulder."

"Got it." Chris stepped inside and closed the door. "Becky, I have something important to ask you. Do you still have my knife?"

"Wait here." Rebecca quickly walked upstairs. She returned in a few minutes with the plastic bag containing Chris' knife. "You want it now?"

Chris shook his head. "No. Hang on to it. That knife is extremely important. I want you to bring it to the meeting. After that I'm taking you and Eliza to Fort Belvior. I'll tell you more later. By the way, bring something to draw blood samples. See you at the meeting."

Rebecca looked puzzled. "Chris, what's this all about?"

"Remember when I told you that you would be the most valuable member of this team? It's time to prove it." Chris winked and left the house.

Rebecca looked down at the bag in her hand. "Most important member of the team." Suddenly it dawned on her. She smiled and raced upstairs to get some supplies.

Chris stood at the back door. Everyone else was either sitting down or standing. Chris cleared his throat and began. "As you know, our fight just got a lot harder. These new bio-weapons, as well as the Nemesis II, are stronger than the ones we're used to fighting. Sure, we know that Hunters are weak against fire. We know that it a Drain Demon is flipped on its back it can't turn over. But these traits don't apply to the Stalker or Reaper. The fact that Umbrella combined several traits of several B.O.W.s into one creature gives it unique traits that we aren't used to. The question remains, as things are now, can we beat them."

"Obviously not." Jeff said. "Those things are too tough. Your shotgun had no effect on that Stalker. Not to mention the fact that that new Tyrant got up after getting hit with enough firepower to blow a normal man to bits."

"That's why we need some new weapons." Barry said. "Next time we go in with SAWs, LAWs, and M60s. Major Peterson is trying to get some better ammo for us. We just have to remember that they can be killed. And at least we know how these things attack."

Max spoke up. "What about those of us that got hurt?"

"They will be out of action for a while." James said. "Rebecca and Janet are on the shelf as of now. Kelly should be out of the game too. I also suggest that Ada sit out."

"I'm not sitting around while the rest of you get all the action." Janet said. "My shoulder is fine, see." She rotated her left shoulder. He tried to hide the pain, but she did a poor job.

"Your arm is as fine as my leg." Rick said. "It still hurts when I walk. If you're not careful you'll tear some tendons and then you're done."

"And when did you start caring." Janet snapped.

"Enough." James said. "We have to continue."

"The next thing we have to talk about is Wesker. I think we can beat him." Chris looked the room over, seeing the reactions to his statement.

"Are you loco?" Carlos asked. "He could have snapped your neck like a twig. You saw how fast he moved. Now you're telling us that we can beat him."

"Yes." Chris replied. "Every person has a weakness. His is pride and ego. He thinks he's better than us. In believing that, he'll underestimate us. Also, he has a very bad temper if things don't go his way. We can use that and force him to make a mistake."

"The only flaw is that he's too smart to fall for any tricks." Leon said.

"He's right," Jill added, "Wesker is very intelligent. We can't fool him."

"Then why don't we treat him like one of those freaks?" Ada stood up. "He's infected with a virus, so why don't we treat him like a Tyrant. Umbrella developed Anti-B.O.W. gas. If we can make that, we can not only use it on him, but on the other monsters too."

James smiled at Ada. "Great idea, I'm sure Chris has information about that gas on his laptop. Either that or Ark and Rick can hack the information out of Umbrella's network."

"The other thing is Spencer." Chris took a deep breath, even though it hurt to do so. "I think Spencer may be desperate. By joining with the military, we may have unleashed a Pandora's box. Carl found out that Mr. Umbrella had several instillations built as a backup plan in case Umbrella's dirty little secrete was discovered. It was a way to insure Umbrella's future."

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked. "What did Mr. Umbrella have built?"

"Missile sites." Barry said. "Missile sites so he could launch the T-virus and create an epidemic only he could stop. Somehow Spencer found out and had them reactivated."

"I thought you said Umbrella couldn't do this." Jill said. "You told us that Umbrella didn't have the facilities to launch missiles."

"I was wrong." Chris closed his eyes and lowered his head. "When I was collecting information I didn't find one thing about these sites. The reason was that Mr. Umbrella forgot about them. He felt that his company would never get into the position it's in now. I don't know how, but Spencer learned of the existence of these sites. I never expected things to get this bad. The only question I see now is what Spencer will do."

Ark stood up. "He can't launch any missiles. The moment he does, every military in every country will be on Umbrella like flies to road kill. It would be like declaring war."

"I don't think Spencer cares." James said. "He'd do it regardless of the consequences. We've got a time bomb on our hands. If we're not careful, it'll explode."

"We also got another problem." Chris said. "This may be what Wesker wants. That asshole may have been waiting for this to happen. I think he knew about the missiles. That's why he came back. He wants those missiles. If he gets his hands on them, there's no telling what he may do."

"And where does fate fit into this?" Claire asked. "Is this another test, cause if it is, it's one we may not be able to pass. Or is this another sign?"

Chris looked at his sister. "I honestly don't know. I don't know at all."

"The only thing we can do now is hope." Eliza said. "We have to have hope."

"This meeting is over. Rebecca, Eliza, I need to talk to you upstairs. It's important." As the others left, Chris led Rebecca and Eliza upstairs. He led them to the spare room to the right of the bathroom. Once they were in he closed the door. "You have the knife Rebecca?"

"Sure do." Rebecca pulled the plastic bag from a small travel bag. "Now what's with the cloak and dagger stuff?"

"Ada's right," Chris began, "We do have to treat Wesker like a B.O.W. What I intend to do is use his own blood against him. I want to get blood samples from Jill and Sherry."

"Why would you want their blood?" Eliza asked. "They have nothing to do with Wesker."

Rebecca understood what Chris wanted. "I know why you want their blood. You want us to use the antibodies in their blood to make a vaccine for the virus Wesker is infected with." Rebecca explained. "You probably didn't hear this Eliza, but while Jill and Sherry were in Raccoon City, they were each infected. Jill was infected with the T-virus and Sherry with the G-virus. They both received a vaccine…"

"And therefore have antibodies for the viruses." Eliza said.

"Yeah, that's right." Chris pointed to the bag. "My guess is that by studying both Wesker's blood and the antibodies you two can make a cure for the virus Wesker has as well as a cure to both viruses."

"Why would you want to cure Wesker?" Rebecca asked.

"I have my reasons." Chris replied. "We have to keep this low-key. I don't want anyone to know. If anyone asks, you're working on a vaccine, and that's it. We need to get Jill's blood first." Chris led the women downstairs. "Jill, I need you for a minute."

"Sure." Jill approached Chris. "What do you want?"

Chris nodded to the women. "They need to draw some blood. We're sending it down to the CDC. Maybe those people can synthesis a vaccine."

"OK." Jill sat down at the kitchen table. Rebecca took out a needle and drew some of Jill's blood. "Chris, do you think we can win?"

"We'll see." Chris, Rebecca, and Eliza left his house and went next door.

"Look at my jacket." Claire held her S.T.A.R.S. jacket. Light shown through the rips in the back. "If this was my red jacket, I don't know what I'd do."

"Girls and clothes, I'll never understand." Leon heard the doorbell. "I'll get it." He opened the door. "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I need to see Sherry." Chris replied. "Where is she?"

Leon pointed upstairs. "She's in her room."

"Thanks." Chris led Rebecca and Eliza upstairs.

"I wonder what they want with Sherry." Claire said as she watched the three people ascend the stairs.

"Come in. Oh, hi Chris." Sherry was sitting on her bed, staring out the window.

Chris sat down next to Sherry. "Becky is going to draw some of your blood."

"Why?" Sherry asked.

"Because it's very important." Rebecca said. "It's also a secrete. You can't tell anyone, got it."

"OK." Sherry held out her arm and Rebecca drew some blood. "Owe. That hurt."

"Here's a band-aid." Rebecca put a band-aid covered in balloons on Sherry's arm. "If anyone asks, you got a bad bug-bite. OK?"

Sherry nodded. Chris got off the bed. "Thanks Sherry. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Sherry said.

Chris approached the gate of Fort Belvior. A guard came out of the guardhouse. "Mr. Redfield, how can I help you?"

"I called a little while ago." Chris replied. "I asked for Major Peterson. It's about seeing the medical lab. Is he ready?"

"Major Peterson is unavailable right now." The guard said. "Mr. Simmons will show you to it instead."

"Something's better than nothing." Chris drove into the base to rendezvous with Carl. He spotted Carl standing next to an office. "Where's Major Peterson?"

"He had to deal with a personal issue." Carl replied. "I'll take you to the lab." Carl climbed in the mini-van and gave Chris directions.

"The lab is amazing." Rebecca couldn't believe her eyes. The lab was huge. Technicians were monitoring the high-tech equipment. "This place has everything. How did you get all of this?"

"The CDC gave us most of this. After we told them about this T-virus they offered to help." Carl gestured to the women. "I believe you two are used to this stuff. If you have any questions, ask the guys in white. They know more about this shit than I do." Carl left the building.

"I'm going to find out where Peterson is." Chris said. "I really need to talk to him."

Rebecca watched Chris leave. She then turned to Eliza. "Shall we?"

Eliza looked over the lab. "Let's do this." The two women took out the samples and got to work.

Author's Comments: The clouds keep getting darker by the minute. It seems that all hope is lost to the S.T.A.R.S. However, if Rebecca and Eliza can make a cure for Umbrella's bug, all hope may not be lost. Also, how will the team react to the cloak and dagger shit? Well, at least we know who's not fighting. And what are the new weapons and ammo going to be? Who knows? On a bit of a personal note, the injuries Chris and Jill got as kids happened to me at around the same age. I jumped on a nail when I was young. I also gouged my left arm falling off my bike on an asphalt road. Couldn't bend my arm for weeks. And finally I did split my right knee open. I was at my great-grandmother's house and I fell on the raised edge of a stone slab that was part of the sidewalk. Fortunately my aunt who was a nurse at the time was there. She patched me up with a ton of gauze. Call it stupid, but I did NOT go to the hospital and get stitches. I let it heal naturally. I didn't dare bend my knee out of constant fear of ripping it open again. Enough about me, let's get on with the story.

In the next chapter Chris and Peterson have a rather "spiritual" discussion. Looks like Peterson's into that doomsday stuff. Plus, we find out what kind of new toys the S.T.A.R.S. get to play with. All this in RE Armageddon: Part V, Chapter 6- Question of Faith.


	6. Question Of Faith

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is copyrighted to Capcom. This story presented is written by me and is not copyrighted. Beware, for the end times are upon us.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part V- Countdown to Doomsday Chapter 6- Question of Faith

Written by: Striker

"CARL!" Chris called, trying to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Carl asked. "I'm a busy man."

"I just want to know where Peterson is." Chris said. "I need to talk to him. It's important that I do."

Carl sighed. "I told you Chris, he's dealing with some personal matters. He doesn't want to be bothered."

"Then at least tell me where I can wait for him." Chris said. "How long is he going to take? When will he be available?"

Carl stared at Chris cockeyed. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"No I don't." Chris replied. "Now where is he?"

"You remember the chapel we passed on the way here? That's where he is. Since he has been here, he's gone there almost every day. If you ask me I think he's very religious. If he's not there then he's back at his office. Now I have to get back to work." Carl began walking away. "And if he asks, I didn't tell you where he was."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him I was wondering around." Chris said. He got into his mini-van and headed for the chapel.

The chapel was a white building with a peaked roof and bell-tower. It reminded Chris of a small church that was a few miles from his old house. He remembered his parents driving by it when they went into town. He also remembered going there every Sunday. Now those days seemed so far away. Chris walked through the doors. The chapel was small, but had a lot of room. Twelve rows of pews ran down either side of the central aisle. Bibles were stuffed into little bookracks on the back of each pew. There were two confession booths on either side of the door. Above a small alter was a small crucifix. An Easter candle stood to the right of the alter and the tabernacle containing the Communion wafers sat to the left, against the wall. Chris slowly walked down the aisle and towards the alter. He stopped at the foot of the alter and stared at the crucifix.

"Long time since you've been to a place like this."

Chris turned to see Peterson sitting in the back, right corner of the chapel. He turned back to the crucifix. "I haven't set foot in a church since my parents funeral. I haven't even been to their graves."

"Death of a loved one can always weaken a person's faith." Peterson got up and walked towards Chris. "But the important thing is that we should not loose it, for faith my be the only thing that can save us."

"I take it you're a religious man, Major." Chris said.

Peterson nodded. "I am. And call me Scott. I prefer that my friends call me by my name, not my rank. Besides, technically you're not part of the Army."

"Fine, Scott. I need to talk to you. It's about our situation with Umbrella. I don't know what we're going to do. Spencer has really messed up the situation with those damn missiles. He could infect the entire world." Chris shoved his hands in his pockets. "This whole thing has spun out of control."

"And the city of seven hills shall be utterly destroyed, and the terrible judge will judge the people."

"What did you say?" Chris was started by Peterson's statement.

"Nostradamus." Peterson said. "That is only part of his prophecy on the end times."

"You mean the end of the world?" Chris let out a gruff laugh. "I don't believe in that sort of stuff."

"Why?" 

"Because I don't like the idea of people telling me what's going to happen to me ten years from now. I prefer the idea that I have a say in where my life is going. All that doom and gloom stuff is a bunch of crap."

"Yet the signs are all around us." Peterson said. "Ever here is the concept of good vs. evil?"

"Yeah. There are the good guys and there are the bad guys. Simple as that."

"It's more then that. The battle between good and evil has gone on for ages. Ever since Lucifer's fall from grace the war between heaven and hell has been taking place. And that war is taking place on Earth."

Chris shook his head. "You lost me. I'm not used to discussing this type of subject."

"What I'm saying is that the battle between good and evil is being fought inside us. The choices we make, whether they be good or bad, affect the outcome. And from what I see, evil is winning. Umbrella is playing God, creating demons to use as instruments of death. They have created a virus that can turn a city into a necropolis. Now they have set the stage for the end of the world."

"You know what I think. I think this is another roadblock on the road to my destiny. This is the greatest test of my life. This isn't about doomsday or the Apocalypse to me, it's about something fate as put in my path to see if I deserve what's coming to me. All the shit that's happened to me did so to prepare me for this. What happens to me now rests on what I do. That's what I believe."

"Then maybe fate isn't the one that has been testing you. There is one thing that holds true in every conflict. Wherever there is evil, there will be good men to fight it. Sometimes those who will fight are chosen. I believe that maybe God picked you and your friends for the most important battle of all."

A smirk spread across Chris' face. "And what battle is that?"

Peterson gave Chris a stern look. "The battle to end all battles. Armageddon."

Chris became serious. "You can't be serious. Armageddon is just a story, one of those biblical prophecies. I've heard that Armageddon was supposed to happen next year, and the year after that. What we're doing with Umbrella isn't even close to what Armageddon is suppose to be."

"Armageddon will be the battle that decided the fate of the world. If we win, Umbrella's monsters or viruses won't threaten the world anymore. We fail, and Umbrella will have no one to stand in their way and Raccoon City will be repeated. Armageddon is said to be the final battle between good and evil. In my mind Umbrella is evil, and soon we will have to face that evil one last time. And when that time comes, all hell will break loose."

"Then let me get to what I wanted to talk to you about." Chris leaned on a pew. "My team is having doubts about this war. The way things are, it seems hopeless. I'm really not sure myself."

Peterson took a deep breath. "I know. Things seem so out of control right now it looks like we won't be able to win. That's why I was here, to ask for strength in this time of crisis. The one thing we need now is faith. Faith that we can pull through this and emerge victorious."

"Faith. Right now I'm all out of that." Chris said. "I have been for a long time. I fail to see what faith can do now."

"Without faith, there is no hope. Without hope, there is no motivation. Right now we need faith in ourselves and in each other. Faith is what keeps us going, keeps us fighting. We need to have faith that we will beat Umbrella. And as long as we have faith, nothing can stand in our way. I think it's time you found yours."

"We can start by showing me the weapons you promised, Scott." Chris said.

"Very well Chris." Peterson said. "I was just about to go over to the armory." The two men left the chapel. Chris took one last look around before walking out the door.

"WHAT!" Monroe shouted. "You can't be serious? You know how much shit I'll, no we'll, get into if I do this?"

"Just fill the grenade rounds with white phosphorus and make it quick." Peterson said. He and Chris were in the armory with Monroe.

"Major, it's against the U.S.'s Code of Conduct to use white phosphorus as a weapon." Monroe pointed to the SAWs and other heavy weapons sitting on a rack. "Those weapons are just as good. Plus, I can get these guys as many rocket launchers as they need. I just can't make white phosphorus rounds."

Peterson patted Monroe on the shoulder. "I already talked to the Pentagon. I told them the situation. Seeing as these B.O.W.s shouldn't even exist, those creature are not human. In that light, we can use white phosphorus on them. I also want those rail guns ready for use. We may need them soon. What about the other weapons?"

"We just got in the RPGs and the lab is making the Anti-B.O.W. rounds. We also have the other weapons here now." Monroe looked at Chris. "After what you said you fought, we asked for some special weapons. These things are really nasty."

"OK," Chris said, "Three things. What is a RPG?" How do you know how to make that B.O.W. gas? And what special weapons?"

"First, this is a M204 RPG." Monroe held up a weapon that looked like a cross between a M203 and a M16A2. "This puppy's name stands for Rocket Propelled Grenade. This fires a special grenade that travels in a straight line instead of an arc."

"Second," Peterson said, "We stole the formula from Umbrella's computers. I believe you were at the lab. Our lab techs are close to making the first batch."

"Third, the special weapons are more like experimental weapons." Monroe said. "This will be the first time they will be used in actual combat outside of a testing range."

"My team will be using weapons you haven't even used?" Chris asked. "What are they?"

Monroe walked over to some opened crates. "Most of these you guys have used something similar to these weapons. First I'll start with this." He took a large handgun off of a near-by shelf. "This is a Colt M659 Auto-Magnum. Fires magnum rounds like a Berretta. It's heavy, but it'll take down anything. Colt made these specifically for military use." He then went to one of the crates. He pulled out a large weapon that looked like a Gatling gun. "This is a Remington M40 Quad-barrel Automatic Shotgun, nicknamed the Riot Gun. This baby fires one shell from each barrel. As one barrel fires, the one opposite is reloading. The unique feature is that you can fire all four barrels at once."

"I'd like to see a Stalker survive that." Chris said. "I'll take that gun."

Monroe smiled and dug into the same crate. "I'm sure Valentine and Oliveria have used this, as well as Cooper's team. This is a M405 Mine Thrower. We got the schematics for this off of Umbrella's computers. Fires a special mine with a three second timer. We made a modification to the rounds; they will stick to any surface before exploding." He set the gun down and fished through another crate. He pulled out a weapon that resembled an oversized cattle prod. "This is a M84 Tesla cannon. This thing will send out a sphere of electricity. That sphere is equivalent to what an electric chair puts out. If you think that's bad, you'll love this one." Monroe set down the Tesla cannon and pulled out a weapon similar to a M203. "This is a M306 Napalm Launcher. Fires a glob of napalm that's 5,000 degrees. Needless to say, anything hit with this will be barbeque in several seconds. I have one other weapon." He walked over to a rack and picked up a large rifle. "M238 Executor Composite Rifle. M4A1 rifle combined with a M204 under the rifle and a sniper rifle on top. Multi-purpose weapon."

Chris looked over the weapons. "About how many of these guns do you have? These may work against those creatures."

"That's a problem." Monroe said. "We only got two to three of each weapon. I'll tell you this, combine these weapons with the ones you have, and you can take on anything Umbrella throws at you."

"Plus, our lab is making Anti-B.O.W. rounds for you." Peterson added. "Add the White Phosphorus rounds and your set. I also got a few boxes of explosive shotgun shells. These shells contain small explosives and explode on impact. They should help you out."

Chris turned to Peterson. "Speaking of the labs, I have Rebecca and Eliza over there now. With any luck we'll have a cure for Umbrella's viruses as well as a weapon against that snake Wesker. I just wish I knew what he was doing right now."

Wesker watched the lab surgeons sew close the Nemesis II's left eye. "It's amazing, isn't it? The Tyrant took a barrage of heavy firepower and it's still alive. Good thing we thickened its skin."

Spencer stood next to Wesker and watched the operation proceed. "And what about the other bio-weapons?"

"According to Wesker, the Regurgitor and Spiker weren't that effective." Nicholai said. "But the Stalker and Reaper were quite efficient."

"And did you see this or just hear that from Wesker?" Spencer asked.

"I assure you," Wesker said, "I saw the bio-weapons in action. The Stalker and Reaper took out most of the S.T.A.R.S. in a very short time. Of coarse, I failed to see the Nemesis II in action. You'll have to ask Nicholai for that data."

Nicholai was quick to talk. "The Nemesis II performed well. The S.T.A.R.S. had disabled the cameras in the Assembly Room, but I'm sure the Tyrant was impressive."

Spencer smiled. "With the S.T.A.R.S. injured, Redfield won't dare move. Those fools now know that they can't win. We shall be wealthy beyond belief. And with that wealth we can buy power. My family will be proud, and my children will carry the name Spencer with pride. If you'll excuse me, I must attend to other matters." Spencer left the lab.

"Soon that power will be mine." Wesker sneered. "And that fool having children. The very thought makes be shiver."

Nicholai looked at his watch. "It is getting late. I shall like to go home."

"Leave, but I'm staying." Wesker said. "Redfield will respond soon. I want to be here when that happens."

"Why?" Nicholai asked.

Wesker removed his shades. "Because when Redfield does, Spencer will be furious. He believes the S.T.A.R.S. are crushed. I need to make sure that I influence him to do something rash, something that will cause the S.T.A.R.S. to attack Spencer himself. This little game is about to come to an end. Goodbye Nicholai."

"Goodbye Wesker." Nicholai left the lab. He reached the elevator and hit the call button. 'Wesker, I fear what you are going to do. This better not back-fire on us.' The doors opened and Nicholai entered the elevator. He pushed the button for the ground floor and stared blankly ahead as the elevator doors closed.

Author's Comments: Faith indeed. Peterson may be more correct than he knows. The situation does sound like the end times, doesn't it? There is no doubt the Umbrella is the ultimate evil. And there is no doubt that the S.T.A.R.S. are the only ones how can stop that evil. Unfortunately, the clock is quickly ticking away. The time of judgment is closing fast. The road to war is winding down as anarchy draws near. And what about the weapons? I took the Mine Thrower from RE 3 and the other weapons I took from other video and computer games that I own. (If you can guess which guns came from which games, then you are a video game nut.) I of coarse gave them military names, complete with serial number. Look for them in later chapters. Plus, Wesker scheme is about to be played out. What will he make Spencer do that will bring on the full fury of the S.T.A.R.S.? Guess you'll have to read and find out. By the way, it is against U.S. policy to use white phosphorus as a weapon.

In the next installment of this story, the S.T.A.R.S. strike back. Chris has a special target in mind. Find out what it is and how the S.T.A.R.S. will destroy it. The action picks up in RE Armageddon: Part V, Chapter 7- Surgical Strike.


	7. Surgical Strike

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I better, or I might get sued. Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. This story is written and owned by me. I also own any new creatures, characters, and weapons I make up. Read this now, for soon all shall end.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part V- Countdown to Doomsday Chapter 7- Surgical Strike

Written by: Striker

Chris pulled up in front of his house. He shut off the engine and got out. Peterson's words still echoed in his mind. "What we need is faith." Chris stood and looked towards the sky. "How can I give my team faith when they don't even have hope?" Then it dawned on him. It was as if someone whispered the answer into his ear. He smiled as the plan became clear. "That should do it." He walked to the house and opened the door. He found Jill waiting for him, as well as Leon and Claire, who didn't have a pleasant look on her face. "I'm back."

"I'm only going to ask you this once." Claire said sternly. "What did you do to Sherry?"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Sherry, come over here." Sherry, who was seated in a chair, ran over to Claire. Claire then pointed to the band-aid on Sherry's arm. "Explain this."

"We went to talk to Sherry." Chris tried to stay calm, but he sounded nervous. "You know how much Sherry likes Rebecca. From what Leon told me, those two hit it off big time in Buffalo. I thought Sherry would like to have known that Becky was fine. When we got to her room, Becky noticed that Sherry had a bug-bite on her arm that was bleeding. It seems that it was so itchy that she kept scratching at it."

Claire wasn't buying it at all. "You're a terrible liar Chris."

He knew he was had. "Why don't you ask Sherry?"

"Is he telling the truth Sherry?" Claire asked.

Sherry nodded her head. "Yeah, I was really worried about Becky. I was glad that she was all right. And I did get a bite. It itched so much I had to scratch it."

"See." Chris said. "I didn't do anything to her. What did you think I did?"

Claire pretended to think. "I don't know, maybe taking some of her blood."

"Do you think I would do something like that without asking you first? And besides, where would you get a crazy idea like that." Chris walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Maybe because you did the same thing to Jill." Claire replied.

Chris looked at Jill, who was nervous as hell. "I couldn't help it." She said pleadingly. "She wouldn't stop. She's as stubborn as you are."

Chris' gaze shifted to Leon. "And why are you here?"

Leon put up his hands. "Claire dragged me over here. She wanted to do "Good Cop, Bad Cop" but I never got a chance to talk."

"Bye the way, where are Rebecca and Eliza?" Claire could tell something was up.

Chris had an answer ready. "They're at Fort Belvior. I'm having them look at Wesker's blood as well as Jill's. They're then sending Jill's blood to the CDC. Major Peterson also informed me that the lab is currently making Anti-B.O.W. gas. They stole the formula earlier today. Monroe also has some new toys for us."

"What kind?" Leon asked.

"The kind that will fuck up any B.O.W.s Umbrella throws our way." Chris replied.

Claire clamped her hands over Sherry's ears. "Watch your language. Sherry's still here."

"It's not like she won't learn it in school." Leon said. "So now what are we going to do?"

"I got the perfect idea." Chris said. "I'll call Major Peterson later and tell him. Tell the others that I want to meet tomorrow morning at the base in full uniform. Now I thought that we could get something to eat."

Jill knew the perfect place. "We can go to the Hard Rock."

"I heard there's a Hooters nearby." Leon chimed. He saw the look Claire was giving him. "But the Hard Rock's fine."

"Then go and get ready." Chris said. "I need a nap. Come by in a half hour."

Claire, Leon, and Sherry got up to get ready. When they were gone, Jill sat down next to Chris. "How's your chest?"

Chris pulled down the collar of his shirt. His chest was one huge black-and-blue mark. "Fine I guess. It doesn't hurt as much as it did last night."

Jill snuggled up to Chris. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

Chris sighed. "A way to give us faith." He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The group was assembled in the briefing room. Chris was busy hooking up his computer to the projector with assistance from Carl. Peterson had his mouth covered with his left hand, trying to conceal a smile. Chris' scheme was brilliant. So far only he, Carl, and of coarse Chris knew what it was. Chris finished with the hook-up and got everyone's attention.

"As you all know, Umbrella really hammered us at that factory. Wesker no doubt has told Spencer what happened to us. He probably believes that half of us are dead. He may also believe that we won't attack while we're weak. I beg to differ." Chris switched on the projector, what was displayed on his laptop being projected on the screen. "I want to send Spencer and the rest of Umbrella a message. We can do that by taking down this facility." He cycled through the list of Umbrella facilities until he came to the one he wanted. "It's located thirty miles northwest of Beckley, West Virginia. It's remote, a perfect place to store B.O.W.s."

Barry raised his hand. "What kind of B.O.W.s?"

"Hunter, Lickers, Chimeras, Cerberuses, you name them, this place has them. It was one of the major targets I had in mind when I started to plan our strategy. It is one of the largest B.O.W. warehouses on the East coast. We take this place down; we'll definitely get Spencer's attention. He'll know that we're not down yet."

"What if those new B.O.W.s are at this place?" Ark asked. "If they are, then we are fucked. We hardly hurt them the last time."

Chris shook his head. "No, if I have Spencer partially figured out, he'll keep the Stalker and Reaper units were they would do the most good. He'll keep them at Umbrella's HQ. Besides, he doesn't know we're attacking this place. If we do encounter any creatures, they'll be weak ones we can easily kill."

"What's the plan of attack?" James asked.

"Simple." Chris brought up a map of the facility. "We go in the front door."

"Wait." Leon said. "You want us to go in the front door of that place. That's just asking for trouble."

"Umbrella's guards are cowards." Chris said. "As are most of its soldiers. They only attack when the odds are in their favor or they can get in a cheap shot. As I was saying, we go in the front door with a large force. The guards won't dare attack us."

"What's the attack force going to be?" Jeff asked.

"S.T.A.R.S. members and my men." Peterson said. "Monroe will be going with you. He'll command his soldiers and follow any order Chris gives him."

"Then why isn't Monroe here?" Barry asked.

"He was briefed this morning." Peterson replied. "He's filling in his men now. The plan is that while you are busy setting charges, Monroe's team with capture as many people as they can as well as secure any documents they can find."

"What do you mean plant charges?" Carlos looked at Chris. "Doesn't that place have one of those self-destruct gizmos in it?"

Chris shook his head. "It never did. Before it was converted into a storehouse it was a drug warehouse. Some of Umbrella's major medicines were kept there. Why would anyone want to blow up a place that was full of life-saving drugs? About a year ago they changed it into a place to hold their creations. Umbrella never got around to setting up a self-destruct device. That means we have to do things the fun way."

Peterson continued. "You will be provided with enough C4 to level the place. You'll be able to detonate the explosives manually, so you won't have to worry about the clock. You'll also have heavy weapons this time. You should have no problems."

"Right." Chris brought up a map of the basement. "Monroe's men will place charges in the upper two floors. We'll have the pleasure of going downstairs. The center of the floor is where the B.O.W.s are kept. We'll plant enough charges in this room so even if we don't destroy the building, we'll destroy all the monsters. There's something else here that I want. One of these rooms contains samples of both the T and G-virus. I want one sample of each."

Jill was a little nervous. "Don't you think we should destroy any virus samples there? Why would you want to steal the viruses? It's better if those things are gone."

Chris rubbed his eyes. "Hard evidence. We need to prove that the antibodies swimming around in your blood are the antibodies for the T-virus. If we can show that Umbrella made these viruses, then Umbrella is through. But to do that, we need to get the viruses from this facility. I don't know about you guys, be I believe that it's pretty damn hard to ignore something when it's sitting right in front of your face."

"Max," James said, "It'll be your job for get the virus."

"Sure thing." Max said.

"Ark, you'll have to help crack into Umbrella's computers." Carl said. "The system may have fire-walls to break through."

Ark smiled. "I guess all that training at hacking is going to pay off big time."

"Rebecca and Eliza will stay at the lab. Becky is in no condition to go with us." Chris said. "Also, Kelly and Janet are staying behind. I need you two to be 100 percent."

"What about you Chris?" Claire asked. "Are you sure you should be going on this mission?"

"As long as I'm not hit in the chest I'll be fine." Chris replied. "We leave in twenty minutes. Let's do this right."

The next twenty minutes were hectic. The group got their weapons and ammo. Carlos got a M249SAW and both Barry and Jess got M60s. Jeff and Leon were each given two LAWs. Chris got the helicopters started. He was waiting for Stan and Monroe. Monroe soon showed up, along with thirty men. They were all dressed in BDUs and where armed with M16s, grenade launchers, and M60s.

"Redfield, my men are ready to go." Monroe said. "Just give the signal."

Chris patted Monroe on the shoulder. "Call me Chris. Get your men loaded into the copters. When Stan gets here we life off." Just then Stan and Carl approached the helipad. They were dressed in S.T.A.R.S. uniforms and were armed. "What do you think you two are doing?" Chris asked.

"Well," Stan began, "Seeing as how I'm your pilot and since you're short on troops, Peterson made me a S.T.A.R.S. member. In other words, I'm going into that facility with you."

"And I have to go because Ark will need my help to crack the security systems on the computers." Carl said. "Also, one of us had to go with you. Peterson wanted to, but he had orders to stay here. Therefore, I get to go."

"Welcome aboard and get in." Chris said. "We lift off now."

With everyone onboard, the helicopters lifted off. The trip was a quiet one. No one talked to each other. They were anxious about the mission, and uncertain too. The last mission had been a disaster. Now the team had major doubt as to if Umbrella could be defeated. If this mission went the way it was suppose to, then maybe the teams hopes could be lifted. At least that was what Chris thought. He sat next to Stan in the cockpit. This mission had to go smoothly. A failure now would devastate the team's hopes and confidence.

The copters landed a few miles away from the facility. The soldiers got out and formed up into teams. Chris gave his final instructions. "As soon as we enter I want the lobby secured. When that is done, my team will head down below. Monroe, split your men up and take the first and second floors. If you see any guards, take them prisoner. If they shoot at you, shoot back. Ark, you and Carl hack into the computers and get what you can. When we get down to the basement, I want Max and Jeff to get the viruses. The rest of us will plant charges in the storage rooms and generator rooms. When all charges are planted, get out. Copters will be arriving to pick up the prisoners and take them to where the other prisoners are being kept. We won't be on a clock, but I want to be out of there before Umbrella sends any backup. Let's go."

The small army made its way to facility. The guards at the guard booths were quickly captured. Once the group got to the front door, Chris looked back at his team and nodded.

"GET YOUR ASSES ON THE GROUND NOW!" Chris yelled, firing several shots into the air. People screamed and ducked for cover at the sound of the gunfire. The others poured through the doors and proceeded to take the employees into custody. Several guards rushed out, only to throw down their weapons and surrender. "OK guys, let's finish this." Chris led the S.T.A.R.S. to the elevator. Ark and Carl headed for the mainframe with three of Monroe's troops.

Monroe barked his orders. "Alpha team, you're with me. We'll take the first floor. Bravo, take the stairs to the second floor. Grab anyone you can. Let's light this place up." Monroe's troops split up and began to cover the floors.

Ark kicked in the door to the main computer. He, Carl, and Monroe's men entered with guns drawn. "All of you get on the ground." Ark commanded. The four people inside dropped to the floor as the soldiers checked them over. "Let's see what we can find." Ark began searching through the computer. Carl took a seat next to him and produced a laptop from a bag he was carrying.

"OK,' Carl said, "We hack in and transfer everything we can to this computer. Anything that won't fit we'll put on disk."

"You think of everything, don't you?" Ark continued to go through the databank. "Whenever you're ready."

Carl slipped a floppy-like disk that was hooked to the laptop's modem into the floppy drive. "Downloading now." With a few strokes of the keyboard, Carl began transferring the data from the mainframe to the laptop. "With the shit we'll get from this computer, we'll have enough evidence to prosecute Umbrella and shut those assholes down for good."

"I just hope this is enough." Ark said.

"Double time people." Monroe said. "I want to be home in time to catch the ballgame." Monroe's troops had quickly secured half the floor. They had planted C4 charges in key locations. When the explosives went, the place would come down. The troops rounded a corner and came face to face with a small group of guards. "Down on your knees." Monroe ordered. The guards drew their weapons to and fired. "Shit. Return fire." The exchange was short. Monroe's men dropped the guards, injuring all of them. Two of Monroe's men were injured as well. "Get them back to the lobby. Let's finish up here." Monroe's group split again, some continuing on, the others taking the wounded and the prisoners back to the lobby.

The elevator doors opened and the S.T.A.R.S. stepped out. "You remember where the room is Max?"

"I'll be back here before you know it." Max replied.

James handed Jeff some C4. "Don't forget to plant this with the virus samples."

"I won't Jimmy." Jeff said. He followed Max down the hall towards their destination.

"Let's go people." Chris said. "We can chat later." Chris led the S.T.A.R.S. down several halls towards a set of double glass doors. Rick overrode the electronic lock and opened the doors. The room was large with eight rows of cryo-tubes of various sizes running down the room. There were about fifteen tubes in each row, making one hundred and twenty tubes altogether. "There's another room like this beyond here, not to mention eight smaller rooms to the sides. Those have about twenty each. Around four hundred tubes total. The generators for these tubes are in the back. Carlos, Claire, Jill, Jess, Rick. Set charges in this room and the four side rooms. The rest of you, come with me." The team split off and got to work setting the C4.

Jeff smashed the glass door with the butt of his M16A2. "After you buddy."

"Friends are friends, pals are pals, but buddies sleep together." Max said. "In other words, I'm not your buddy."

Jeff grinned. "I can see now why you always called Kelly your buddy."

Max rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He crawled through the hole in the door and into the storage room. "Now where are you?" He soon saw a metal locker with a bright green BIOHAZARD sign on it. "Seek and thou shall find it." He opened the locker to find several test-tubes labeled T and G. "Jeff, hand me that case on the counter."

Jeff walked over to the counter and picked up a black case with another BIOHAZARD sigh on it. "What is this thing?"

"It's a carrying case for virus samples. This is what Umbrella used to bring these samples here." Max took the case and opened it. He took two tubes labeled T and two tubes labeled G.

"Chris said to take one of each." Jeff said.

"I know, but it may be better if we have two samples." Max replied. "We can keep one in D.C and send the other to Atlanta. Besides, Umbrella's goons may try to intercept the viruses. At least we'll have backup samples."

Jeff shrugged. "Whatever. Get out of here. I'm going to plant this and follow you." Max nodded and left. Jeff carefully placed the C4, which was the size of a brick, in the virus locker. That way the viruses would be the first things to be destroyed. With that done, he left the room.

Carlos stared at the Hunter asleep in the cryo-tube. "Aren't you so sweet sleeping like that? Reach for the sky amigo." Carlos pointed his SAW at the monster.

"Carlos, quit gawking at those things and set the charges." Claire stuck a piece of C4 to the base of a tube containing a Bandersnatch. She shivered as she looked at the beast. She remembered her first encounter with one. She had killed one, but another had grabbed her head. If it weren't for Steve coming to her aid, her head would have been popped like a zit. "Steve." She missed him every day. "I'll make Umbrella pay for your death."

"I need some more C4." Jill emerged from one of the side rooms. "Four more pieces should do it."

"Here you go." Rick tossed four pieces to Jill, who caught them all.

"Thanks." Jill disappeared into the next room.

"So far so go." Rick said. "No surprises waiting for us and all the monsters are in nappy land. Aren't you, you little puppy." He tapped on the tube of a Cerberus. 

"If you want, you can keep him." Claire said.

Jess walked out of the room on the side opposite of Jill. "That should do it. Those two rooms are set to go. You know something, even though these things are asleep, they still bug me."

"Too bad they won't be waking up." Carlos said, setting another charge. "These seniors are going to sleep permanently."

Jill joined the small group. "Thank God. I'd hate to have to face all these things. Umbrella will be pissed."

"Let's finish up here." Claire said. "I don't want the third degree from my brother as to why we're not done." The others agreed and set the rest of the charges.

"These rooms are set." James said. He and Ada had taken care of the rooms on the left side of the room. Jess and Leon were busy setting charges in the main room. Barry and Chris had taken the rooms on the right.

Leon held up a piece of C4. "I know Chris wants to make this thorough, but this is a little overkill."

"Yeah," Jess said, "Just imagine the crater we'll make."

"As long as nothing remains we know that Umbrella won't be able to salvage anything." James said.

"Damn right." Chris walked out of the one room. "I want to make sure nothing remains."

"That won't be a problem." Ada said. "I'm sure nothing will be standing after this."

"BARRY!" Chris called. 

"COMING!" Barry replied. He set the last charge and walked out of the room. He failed to see the fluid draining from a tube containing a Tyrant. "What do you want?"

"We have to set charges in the generator room." Just then Chris heard a low growl. "Leon, that's not funny."

"I didn't do that." Leon replied. Suddenly, the group heard glass shatter. "And I sure as hell didn't do that."

Chris turned to see a Tyrant emerge from the room Barry was just in. "Shit. How did that thing wake up?"

"I'll handle it." Leon went for one of his LAWs.

"Wait." James said. "You'll set off the C4 and kill us all."

"Then we'll do this the hard way." Barry aimed his M60 at the Tyrants throat. He fired, the bullets tearing through the skin. The Tyrant fell forward as blood spurted from the holes in its neck. "I love this gun."

Chris was about to congratulate his friend when he heard several tubes draining. "Shit, have to work fast. Cover me." Chris grabbed the bag of explosives and ran to the generator room. He tossed the six remaining pieces around the room. "Let's go before anything else decided to get a mid-night snack." Chris' group ran as other B.O.W.s began to break out of their tubes.

"What was that?" Carlos aimed his rifle at the door. "Sounded like gunfire." Carlos heard a strange sound, like water draining. He turned to see the fluid drained form a tube holding a Hunter. The beast opened its eyes and punched the tube. The glass cracked like a spider web. "I don't think so." Carlos fired his SAW into the tube. The bullets ripped the Hunter apart. It fell back, impaling itself on the jagged glass of the tube.

"I think it's time to go." Jill said. She looked around to see other tubes drain. She then saw the others come tearing down the room.

"We have to get out of here now." Chris said. Everyone made a break for the elevator as Chris pulled out a radio. "Monroe, are your men done?"

"Yes they are." Monroe responded. "We're waiting in the lobby for you."

"Then get your men out." Chris said. "We're blowing this joint in a few minutes." Chris could hear glass breaking and the howl of hungry creatures. He finally saw the elevator. Max and Jeff were holding the door.

"I take it something bad just happened?" Jeff asked. The look Chris shot him said it all. "Going up then." Jeff hit the button for the first floor.

The S.T.A.R.S. bolted from the elevator as soon as the doors opened. James stopped to toss a piece of C4 into the elevator before the doors closed and Rick dropped the bag containing the remaining C4 on the floor. The team made it to the edge of the parking lot and ran passed the guard booths. The others were waiting near a tree line.

"We got all the data from the facility." Carl said. "You guys sure are in a hurry."

Chris caught his breath. "Where's Stan?"

"I'm right here." Stan ran up with the detonator in hand. "Shall I?" Chris nodded. "EVERYONE DOWN!" Stan yelled. Everyone hit the deck as Stan pushed the button. The facility went up in a gigantic explosion. A mammoth fireball erupted from the debris and rose steadily into the sky. Everyone felt the shockwave from the blast as dust and debris flew above his or her head. Soon pieces of the building began raining down. "Should have brought an umbrella." Stan joked, covering his head.

Chris slowly rose and looked at the result of the explosion. Where the facility had been there was now a big hole. "Let's wait until this shit stops falling form the sky and then go home." He looked around as the others started to celebrate their victory.

Author's Comments: WHAT A BLAST! Overkill is right. At least the job got done. Add a little humor, and little action, and a little suspense and horror and you got a good time. We see in this chapter that Claire is a little defensive of Sherry. We also find out that Stan and Carl are now S.T.A.R.S. Add to the fact that the S.T.A.R.S. now have virus samples in their possession and you got a major turn of events. Looks like Chris' little plan may work after all. One thing, there is a Hooters located outside of D.C. I've been to it twice. If you don't know what Hooters is, then don't ask. Also, BDU stands for battle dress uniform.

How will Spencer react to this attack? One thing's for sure, he won't take it lying down. And what does Wesker have planned? This is the opportunity he has been waiting for. Check out what each man will do in RE Armageddon: Part V, Chapter 8- Enough Is Enough.


	8. Enough Is Enough

Disclaimer: Resident Evil-Capcom. Story-me. Nuff said. Prepare thyself, for the Apocalypse is upon us all.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part V- Countdown to Doomsday Chapter 8- Enough Is Enough

Written by: Striker

Wesker briskly walked down the hall. Though it was after eight, he was feeling pretty good. At around one-thirty in the, the S.T.A.R.S. had destroyed a large B.O.W. storage building in West Virginia. It was expected that over four hundred units were lost, including the facility itself. Plus, several samples of T and G-virus were destroyed in the blast. This was the situation Wesker had waited for. No doubt Spencer would be well beyond pissed. He turned the corner to find Nicholai standing in front of Spencer's office.

"I take it you heard the news." Nicholai said.

"Why yes it did." Wesker replied. "I didn't know Redfield had the balls to attack a facility like that."

Nicholai motioned towards Spencer's office. "Spencer found out a short while ago. He called me up here. He also wanted to see you. However, I don't think we should go in yet."

"Why?" Wesker's question was answered by the sound in something shattering in within the office. "Oh. I see he isn't taking this well."  
  


"That would be an understatement." Nicholai said gravely. "Ever since I got arrived, he's been tearing up his office. I'm not sure if I should even go in."

Wesker raised an eyebrow. "And what about me?"

"What should you have to worry about?" Nicholai replied. "You're supposed to be invincible."

"In that case," Wesker said, "I should be fine." Wesker opened the door and walked in. As soon as he closed the door he caught something flying towards him. He ducked as a glass paperweight hit the door where his head was, shattering into a million pieces. "Or maybe not."

Spencer was standing at his desk, breathing heavily. His eyes were wild and his teeth clenched. "Wesker, get over here." He growled.

Wesker slowly approached the desk, his eyes locked on Spencer's hands. "What is it?"

"What do you think?" Spencer's voice was low and harsh. Wesker had heard that tone before. He had heard Chris use that tone in both the Spencer Mansion and in Antarctica. "I just learned that over a half hour ago one of our largest reserves of bio-weapons was blown off the map."

"A tragic loss." Wesker said. "But from what I heard, they were weak bio-weapons. They couldn't hold a torch to our new creations."

"Those S.T.A.R.S. also captured almost all of the employees at that plant. We also believe that the S.T.A.R.S. may have stolen all the information that was in the computers as well as the viruses that were being stored there. In other words, THIS IS NOT A TRAGIC LOSS, THIS IS A CATASTROPHE!"

Wesker walked around the desk and stood next to Spencer. "Sir, I suggest that you sit down. You'll give yourself a heart attack."

"What are we going to do?" Spencer buried his face in his hands. "We're ruined. It the things they took are used as evidence Umbrella, the company my Grandfather created, will be destroyed. How could things come to this? Just when victory was in sight, this happens."

"The S.T.A.R.S. are resilient." Wesker said, placing a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Like cockroaches, just when you think you've crushed them they return in larger numbers."

"Where is Nicholai?" Spencer asked. "I wanted him in here twenty minutes ago."

The door opened and Nicholai sheepishly entered. "What do you want Sir?"

"I want you to mobilize a large strike force." Spencer began. "I want you to attack the S.T.A.R.S. base and kill them all. Then I want you to bring what is left back here for experimentation. I want you to be merciless. Make them suffer for what they've done. Do you understand?"

"Sir, what you're saying is suicide." Nicholai said. "The S.T.A.R.S. are at a military base. If we attack, we'll be facing an army. Not only that, but the base in near D.C. There is a Navy base, Air Force base, and another Army base in the D.C. area. My men will be surrounded and captured. I've lost too many men already. And if we use B.O.W.s, they will be lost as well."

"He's right Sir." Wesker added. "It would be a foolish idea. An attack on the S.T.A.R.S. would bring them to your doorstep. They would attack this building looking for revenge. Plus, the U.S. military won't take an attack on one of their bases, let alone one near the nation's capital, lying down. They will attack too. In fact, I believe the S.T.A.R.S. are waiting for you to do something like this. They know they can puss you. Attacking them would be like inviting them to come here."

"Then what do you suggest." Spencer spat. "Even if you are both right, it doesn't matter. I'm finished for sure. The viruses they took could be my deathblow alone. It seems like everything is against me. First, the S.T.A.R.S. get back together when they could have been eliminated so easily when they were separated. Then, Hunk's team decided to join them. Next, they manage to flee before they could be destroyed. After that, just when they were going to die, the military intervenes and helps those pests. Finally, they survived your little trap and have now caused the most damage to MY company since Raccoon City. It's like they have a guardian angel saving their asses every time we strike at them. No matter what I do, I'm done for."

"Not quite Sir." Wesker said. "You have one option. You can send the S.T.A.R.S. a message. Make it clear that Umbrella won't tolerate these acts of violence. At the same time, you can make your true power known. No one will want to touch you."

Spencer eyed Wesker suspiciously. "What do you have in mind?"

Wesker responded swiftly. "We launch one of your missiles" 

Spencer smiled wickedly. "Yes, We can launch a missile at D.C. and wipe the S.T.A.R.S. out."

"No." Wesker said. "If we hit D.C. that will be like declaring war on the U.S. We need to pick a more suitable target. One that will send a message to everyone but won't put us at risk."

Nicholai listened to Wesker's speech. 'The man is manipulating Spencer. He knows full well that if Spencer launches any missiles at all, the S.T.A.R.S. will respond. This is what he wanted.' Nicholai now knew Wesker's plan. Get Spencer to launch a missile. That will bring in the S.T.A.R.S. and the U.S. military. The S.T.A.R.S. will kill Spencer, but Wesker will survive. What he would get control of the missiles was still a mystery. He would probably talk Spencer into giving control to him. The only question was if Spencer was stupid enough to buy this bullshit.

"What target do you suggest?" Spencer asked."  
  


'Guess he is that stupid.' Nicholai thought.

"Stofield." Wesker replied. "It's a small town in New York State. The population is around 5,000, but more importantly there is a military base nearby. The name of it is Fort Mercer. We hit that base we be sending a message to the S.T.A.R.S. and the military as well. Both of them will know that if they mess with you they will pay."

"Very well." Spencer picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Get me the missile base near Winchester, Kentucky. Yes, I want you to launch one of your missiles at Stofield, New York. I know what I want you to do. DO IT! Good." Spencer hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. "This will be good."

"Yes it will." Wesker smiled a devilish smile.

Nicholai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'God help us all.'

At the missile base, two men sat at a large computer terminal. A large screen set above the controls was focused on New York. A small blinking dot marked Stofield. One of the men set the coordinates.

"Coordinates set." The man said.

"Good." Came the reply from the other man. "Missile away."

A missile shot from an underground silo are streaked across the sky. Its target, Stofield.

Major Stuart Penworth opened the window to his office. It was an unusually, but well enjoyed, warm spell. It had hardly snowed all January. Penworth took in a deep breath. "Soon February will be here. I just wonder what Punxsutawney Phil will say about winter." He looked into the clear sky. Then he saw something strange, an object growing bigger and bigger. "Don't tell me that's a UFO." As the object drew near, he recognized what it was. "OH MY GOD, A MISSILE!" He watched in horror as the missile flew close to the ground and exploded over Stofield.

Author's Comments: Short and sweat. Wesker's plan has been set into motion and Spencer has made what may be his fatal mistake. Now the countdown to the end is irreversible. It can't be stopped or turned back. The last pieces are falling into place as the final battle looms on the horizon. Only two chapters remain. Only two chapters until all hell breaks loose. Before I end this chapter, one last thing. Stofield and Fort Mercer I made up. Also, how about the mentioning of Punxsutawney Phil? Too bad the people of Stofield won't find out how long winter will last.

A victory celebration and a stunning breakthrough await the team, but so does some ominous news. What will be revealed in the next chapter will change everything, and set the stage for war. Discover was they are in RE Armageddon: Part V, Chapter 9- Good News, Bad News.


	9. Good News, Bad News

Disclaimer: This story is mine. It is based on the Resident Evil universe created by Capcom. Pray this terrible future does not come to pass.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part V- Countdown to Doomsday Chapter 9- Good News, Bad News

Written by: Striker

Leon raised his bottle. "Hears to blowing shit up."

"Here, here." Came the reply. Beer bottles clanked together as the S.T.A.R.S. accepted Leon's toast.

Rick polished off his bottle and added it to his collection of empties. "Except for the creatures waking up and the fact that shit kept falling from the sky for fifteen minutes, that mission went pretty well."

"Damn straight." Jeff said. "We got the info, we got the viruses, and we got out with our asses. Don't tell me that's not the way things should be."

"Too bad I didn't get to go." Janet was still brooding over getting left behind.

James pointed his bottle at her. "Don't worry. Next time you will get to kick some major ass." James then turned to Chris. "What about next time? What's the next target?"

"Why don't you concentrate of figuring out how you're getting without crashing the car?" Chris replied. The S.T.A.R.S. were currently at an on base bar celebrating the successful mission. The team's spirits were definitely lifted. In true S.T.A.R.S. fashion, like Chris remembered from his days in Raccoon, most of the gang was getting smashed. The only ones not being affected were Chris, Stan, Jill, and Barry. Their years of heavy drinking had helped to build a tolerance to booze. "It's a good thing you guys car-pooled."

"Hey Chris." Claire said, her voice beginning to slur. "How come you ain't drunk?"

"Aren't drunk." Leon corrected.

"Whatever." Claire replied. "Why aren't you?"

Chris finished off his sixth bottle. "Years of beer pong and drinking contests."

"They used to call him Beerfield because he could out-drink anyone else." Stan said. "I beat him once, but he doesn't believe me."

"You never beat me." Chris said. "I would remember that."

Stan pointed at Chris. "You don't remember because you blacked out. It took four guys to carry you to your bunk. And I bet you don't remember how you spent a half hour over a toilet the next morning? I should know, I was in the next stall over."

"I could drink pretty well myself." Jess boasted. "I could drink a whole keg, no problem." Max started to chuckle. "What?" Jess asked.

"In what fantasy would that be?" Max said. Jess just rolled his eyes.

"You seem pretty well off Jill." Ada said, starting to feel woozy.

Jill smiled. "To join the Deltas you had to be fast, strong, smart, and able to handle liquor. Most of our drinking games involved Vodka or whiskey."

"That's nothing." Barry said. "I got my iron stomach from keg parties at college, victory parties with S.W.A.T., and get-togethers with the S.T.A.R.S. During that time, I've had some hard stuff."

"Try Jamaican Rum." Carlos said. "That stuff's 151 proof."

Chris shook his head. "That's nothing. While I was a drifter just wandering around, I had the privilege of drinking moonshine. That stuff is so potent they use it as gasoline. One sip will have you on your ass in no time."

"I know what you mean." Kelly said. "My father's brother made raspberry brandy. I had a sip of that and it burned all the way down."

"Marti Gras, Bourbon Street." Ark said. "That is the place to be if you want to get plastered. Women flashing everyone, people passing out, that's a drinking party."

"What would you know Ark. You were one of the people passed out." Carl said.

"No, you were passed out." Ark replied. "I was still standing."

Carl let out a short laugh. "Propping yourself up on a table is not considered standing."

"And just think," Claire said, "Rebecca and Eliza are missing all this fun."

Eliza stared at the TV, watching the T-virus antibodies attack the T-virus. "This is fascinating. These antibodies aren't just destroying the virus, they're devouring it. From what Ark got from the computer, these things should go after anything that resembles a T-virus."

"Only one problem." Rebecca said. "These antibodies don't recognize Wesker's virus as a T-virus. I've been trying for hours to get these antibodies to attack the virus Wesker has." She looked at a computer screen. The chemical make-up of the T-virus and Wesker's virus were displayed side-by-side. "They're both the same except for a few areas. One is the capsid. The antigens are different. If only we could figure out how to make an antibody that attacks the T and G-viruses without discrimination."

"You mean make them into NK cells." Eliza said.

Rebecca nodded. "Exactly. The only problem is how."

"We could engineer them." Eliza pointed to some lab techs. "I've had those people working on breaking down the chemical make-up of both antibodies. If we find out how the antibodies are made, we can use that information to modify a NK cell to attack any virus Umbrella has made."

"I think I know how we can make sure the NK cell kills the viruses." Rebecca brought up the make-up of the G-virus. "All three viruses have the same kind of protein in their capsids. This protein inhibits the body from making antibodies of its own to fight this thing. It also protects the virus from high temperatures. We can make the NK cells seek out this protein solely."

Eliza stared at the screen. "And we can have the NK cells use chemicals to detect the proteins."

"I don't really know how to do that." Rebecca said. "I only went to college for bio-chemistry, not genetic engineering."

"Well I learned how to with Umbrella. Time to use Umbrella's techniques against them." Eliza patted Rebecca on the back. "Becky, you just give me the chemical formulas, I'll do the rest."

"OK." The women got to work on the NK cells. It took several hours, but they had finally created a small batch. "Let's see if this works." Rebecca carefully added the modified NK cells to a dish containing the T and G-viruses, plus Wesker's virus. In a few seconds the NK cells were attacking and consuming the viruses at and alarming rate. "I think we did it."

"We better make sure." Eliza said. They tried the test three more times. For the third and fourth tests, they placed the viruses in blood. All three times the NK cells eradicated the viruses. In addition, the NK cells didn't attack the blood cells. "Looks like we have a success." Eliza said.

"We better tell Chris. He'll be pleased about this." Rebecca placed the new T-virus vaccine in an incubation chamber and left with Eliza.

Chris opened the door and half-pulled, half-dragged Jill through it. "I think you had too much to drink."

"I'm fine Chris." Jill said, grabbing a chair for support. She turned to Chris and gave him a seductive look. "Why don't we continue our celebration upstairs?"

"I would, but when I have sex I prefer that the person I'm having it with be coherent." Chris replied. "Chances are you'll pass out as soon as you lay down."

"KNOCK, KNOCK BRO!" Chris turned to see Claire and Leon stumble through the door.

"Can't you pass out in your own house?" Chris asked.

"The night is still young." Claire said.

"It's six Claire." Chris said. "Go home."

"Can't a guy feel welcome around here?" Leon made his way to the couch. He missed and landed on his rear. "Good thing I can't feel that." He started to laugh uncontrollably, as did Claire and Jill.

Sherry ran through the door. "Man, it sounds like a pack of hyenas in here."

"That's what we call drunk." Kathy entered after her. "I'm glad to see you're having a great time. I had doubts about bringing Sherry over here."

"Chances are she would have seen them like this later tonight." Chris said.

"I might as well warn you, the others are coming over." Kathy watched Barry walk though the door. "And here comes one now." Barry just smiled and kissed his wife.

"Watch it Barry," Jill said, "You might get her drunk." Her comment brought on another fit of laughter.

Soon the others had filed in. Some quickly took seats while the others stood, or more precisely leaned, around the house. Chatter followed, mostly about the mission. Chris took Kathy aside.

"How were the kids doing while we were gone?"

Kathy looked towards her two daughters. "They were scared. After the last time, they were frightened that something bad might have happened." She lowered her voice a bit. "Also, it seems that Sherry and Rott have been getting close."

"Oh." Chris nodded. "Were they?"

"Yes."

"And did they?"

"Don't know, but probably yes."

Chris looked at both children, and then at the "adoptive" parents. "Better wait and tell them later. Why does it seem that the more shit we go through, the more close we get?"

"Love arises in the most unexpected of places." Kathy said. "Even during the dark times. Just remember that these relationships make your team stronger. To quote John Lennon, all you need is love."

"Guess you're right." Chris placed a reassuring hand on Kathy's shoulder. "Don't worry, this will be over soon."

Just then, Rebecca and Eliza bolted through the door. "WE DID IT!" Rebecca shouted.

"Did what?" Carlos asked.

"We found a cure for the virus Wesker has." Eliza said. "And get this, it also cures the T and G-viruses."

"That's great." James said. "How did you do it?"

Rebecca scanned the house. "I would tell you, but you wouldn't either understand or remember."

"Let's just say we used the blood samples from Wesker, Jill, and Sherry, plus the data we got from Chris' laptop and the virus samples Max retrieved." Eliza said.

"I knew it." Claire pointed an accusing finger at Chris. "You did steal Sherry's blood."

"Sorry for keeping you all in the dark, but I thought it was best if only a few people knew." Chris looked at Sherry. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sherry said.

"This calls for another celebration." Jess said. "GET SOME MORE BEER!"

"No, I got a better idea." Chris said. "I'll tell a story. This involves beer and an anniversary of sorts. This is the anniversary of the first time I spent the night at Jill's house." He pointed to Jill, who had a "please don't tell them" look on her face.

There were whistles from the group. "TELL ME MORE!" Ark called.

"This is a true story. Barry can quote me on this." Chris said.

"I'm quoting ya." Barry said.

"Then let's go." Chris continued. "The Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. had just completed a mission and went to Grady's Inn to get smashed. Well after a few hours half of us are down and out. Joseph, Edward, Brad, Enrico, they were all out of it. Anyway, Jill gets up and starts pulling on my arm. "Let's dance Chris," she says. "Come on, let's dance," I tell her "No Jill, you're too drunk, sit down." And all through this Forest is telling me to go for it. Barry also is watching, as are a few people. Well Jill gets two feet from the table. "Come on let's…" She stops in mid-sentence, her eyes roll into her head, and she drops. Boom. Hits the floor hard. Everyone in the bar is looking at use right now. Forest is staring at Jill, his head tilted his a glassy eyed look, and says, "At least she passed out before she hit the floor." After that it's time to go. I end up carrying Jill out of the bar over my shoulder to Barry's car. We take Jill home first. I take her up to her room and plop her on her bed. Well, I'm wasted myself, so I open Jill's window and tell Barry that I'll walk home. After Barry drives off, I sit down in a chair in the corner of Jill's bedroom and fall asleep. The next morning I'm awaken by Jill screaming. She had assumed that I had climbed in her window the night before and was watching her. She was calling me a pervert, prick, anything you can think of. I'm trying to explain, she won't listen. She's telling me to get out and chases me downstairs. She is screaming bloody murder. She's saying that she's going to kick my ass and I'm trying to talk. Well I get out of the house and I run like hell. Later on at the station I walk into the office and she gives me the look of death. Then Barry asks if I made it home all right. Jill tells him that I broke into her house. He tells her that I took her home because she passed out. Jill turns red and everyone else starts laughing. She had told them her version of the story. So that's the first night I spent at Jill's house."

Jill had hidden her face in her hands. "Thank God no one will remember that story tomorrow." She muttered.

"Good job girls." Chris said. "We'll tell Peterson tomorrow. Now everyone go home and try to recover."

The group left, still talking about Chris' story. When they had all left, Jill glared at Chris.

"What possessed you to tell that story?" Jill asked.

"It was the beer." Chris replied, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now what about your proposal?"

"Yo Chris. Am I interrupting something?" Stan was standing next to the front door. "Cause I need a place to crash."

"There's a spare room upstairs." Jill said. "You can sleep there."

"Great," Stan said, "Why do I have the feeling that I'll be listening to a low-budget porno tonight."

Chris just laughed. "All I'm thinking about tonight is sleeping."

Peterson stood behind the radio operator. It had been a while since the team left. He turned to the door as Chris, James, Jill, and Ada entered.

"You wanted to see us Major?" Chris said.

"You look like hell." Peterson said. "I thought you might want to know about this."

"What is this about?" James asked. "And why call just us?"

"Cause you four may have experienced this before." Peterson answered. "Yesterday we got a report from Fort Mercer up near Stofield, New York. "It's a small base. The call was from a Major Penworth. He said that he saw a missile explode over Stofield at quarter-after two. We lost communication with the base five hours ago. We sent a team this morning. They should be there now."

"I got them." The radioman said. "Echo team, what is the situation?"

"This is not good." Came the response. "There are crashed cars and small fires over the town. The military base looks deserted, as does the town."

"Do you see any signs of life?" Peterson asked.

"Not yet… Wait, we see something moving in the bushes. I think… OH MY GOD, RETREAT!"

"What's going on?" Peterson asked, panic in his voice.

"WE zzzz TACK BY zzzzzz BIES! SE zzzzzz DEATL zzzzzzz." The radio went dead.

Chris was sure he could make out one word, zombies. "I want to take a team there to find out what happened. I want to see for myself."

"Permission granted." Peterson said. "I hope to God this doesn't mean what I think it does."

"Neither do I." Chris said. "Neither do I."

Author's Comments: Good news, Rebecca and Eliza made a cure for Umbrella's viruses. Bad news, something bad is going down in Stofield. This cannot be good. All right, a few things. One, don't ask how I know the proofs of those alcoholic beverages. Two, I'm not a biology wiz so if there is a discrepancy on how the cure was made, my mistake. Three, I just had to get those guys drunk and tell that little story. And four, I did match up Sherry and Rott. I definitely know I'm going to get hammered for that.

What happened to Echo team? Chris is determined to find out. What he does find may be the final push towards war. The countdown winds down and Armageddon is about to begin. See this in RE Armageddon: Part V, Chapter 10- Breaking Point.


	10. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is a Capcom production. This massive story is a product of my mind. Therefore, it is mine. The final battle is upon us. May the guilty be punished for their crimes.

Resident Evil: Armageddon Part V- Countdown to Doomsday Chapter 10- Breaking Point

Written by: Striker

Chris checked the clip and slapped it into his Berretta. If he was still drunk, what he heard had sobered him up. He looked up at the rest of the crew he had picked. Jill, Barry, Stan, James, and Ada were getting ready. He had picked them because they were the ones who had recovered from their hangovers. Rebecca and Eliza were in the lab synthesizing more T-virus vaccine. The others were waiting at home. Thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to make sense of what he heard.

Jill straightened her beret. "Do you really think?.."

"Yes I do." Chris replied sharply. "But I need to see for myself. If what happened at Stofield is what I think happened, then we have one hell of a problem."

"Question from the rookie." Stan said. "We're going to Stofield to see if there are what again?"

"Zombies." Barry checked his Python and placed it in its holster. "We're going to see if the town is infected with zombies. If it is, we get the hell out before we become lunch."

"Plus Major Peterson said that a missile was reported exploding over the town." James added. "That may have something to do with this."

Stan looked at Chris. "What's a missile have to do with this?"

"Spencer has sites scattered around the world that have missiles filled with the T-virus." Chris replied.

"You don't think Spencer launched one of those missiles at Stofield?" Stan asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't." Chris donned his jacket and headed for the door. "Time to find out for sure."

The helicopter set down in the middle of a small park, next to the copter of the first team. Chris got out and looked around. Already he had an uneasy feeling that he couldn't explain. The situation was very much like the Spencer Mansion, the broken contact with the team, the abandon copter, and the dead silence. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. "Stay together. I don't like this one bit."

The others hopped out. They were armed with M16A2s and Custom Westerns, plus Berrettas and .45s.

Ada spoke into a radio. "Major Peterson, we're here." She had been given the job of radioman for the team.

"What is the situation?" Came Peterson's voice.

"Copter's still here." Ada replied. "No one around here. This looks like a ghost town."

"We should get moving." Chris commanded. "I don't want to stay in one place for too long."

The team moved out from the park and onto the streets. They traveled down one street, which was according to a street sign named Willow St. It was silent except for the occasional wind that stirred up garbage strewn along the ground. The air was stale and cold. There was also an unpleasant odor in the air. The group came to an intersection. The flaming wrecks of two cars sat on the corner, set below a bend light pole. The slightly decomposed remains of the drivers still behind the wheel. As the team looked around they could see crashed cars, broken windows, and other signs of damage.

"Sir, this is bad." Ada said.

"What do you see?" Peterson asked.

"Remember what Leon said about Raccoon City. This is just like it."

The radio was silent for a minute. "Try to locate any survivors from the first team. The last thing they mentioned were things moving in the bushes. That should be enough of a clue as to where they would be." 

"We'll try." Ada said. "But I don't think we can promise anything." She turned to Chris. "Where would there be bushes?"

"In Raccoon there were bushes in front of any public building. We should try the town hall." Chris led the group in the direction he assumed was the town hall. He stopped when he caught movement in the corner of his eye. "Halt." He looked towards an alley and saw someone approaching them. It was a man in a set of BDUs. Chris instinctively aimed his M16A2 at the person.

Jill did the same thing. She knew this person wasn't human anymore. "I think we found one of the soldiers. Too bad he's already dead." As the man approached, the group could see the man's decayed face. He moaned as he reached out for Jill. "No way." She fired, cutting the zombie down.

"Ada," Chris said, "Call Peterson and tell him his men are all dead." Soon, the sound of moaning came from every direction. "Better do that later. Everyone back to the copter. This place is infected."

The team ran as zombies appeared from doors and alleys, looking for a meal. James and Barry fired at several zombies, taking them down. Ada fired a flame round at a small group. The grenade hit and ripped the zombies to pieces. Two zombies lunged at Stan. He shot one in the forehead, spilling its brains. The other he hit with the butt of his gun in its chest, caving it in.

"This is bullshit." Stan said. "You're telling me that this is what you guys do for a living."

"Call it more like a new hobby." Chris pulled out his .45 and dropped several zombies with well-placed headshots. "Compared to the other things we faced, these are nothing."

Jill blew another zombie away with her shotgun. "This is just a waste of our time."

The team finally made it to the park. The zombies were too slow to catch up, so the team had easily outrun them. Chris was about to head for the copter when he felt the ground start to shake. The others felt it too. Jill had a look of panic on her face.

"Jill, what's wrong?" Barry asked. "And why is the ground shaking?"

"LOOK!" Ada pointed to the far side of the field. The ground was buckling as something pushed through the earth. Suddenly the ground between the group and the copters erupted as a large worm burst through. It opened its mouth, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"Gravedigger." Jill said breathlessly.

"Gulp Worm." Chris growled.

"It's a big fucking worm." Stan said.

Barry turned to him. "You know you have a funny way of stating the obvious."

"I suggest we run." James said.

"STOP!" Chris and Jill yelled simultaneously.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN STOP? LOOK WHAT'S IN FRONT OF US!" James pointed at the Gravedigger.

"If we run it'll follow us." Chris said.

"That's right." Jill added. "It'll sense our footsteps and know where we are. As long as we don't move, we'll be fine."

"Then I suggest whatever we have in our grenade launchers we shoot at that thing." Ada said. The others nodded and took aim. Six grenades flew through the air at hit the gravedigger. The worm reared back and shot towards the group.

Chris and Jill dodged left as the rest dodged right. Stan and Barry fired at the Gravedigger, their bullets easily penetrating the soft body. It paid no attention as it focused on Jill, who was struggling to her feet. She looked up at as the worm lunged at her. She froze, not moving at all. Chris saw her and pulled her out of the way minutes before the Gravedigger's head slammed into the stop where she was standing. It pulled its head up and looked around for its prey, which lay just beneath it. Chris lay on the ground, holding Jill tight. He watched the worm search for them.

James stomped his foot. "OVER HERE!" The Gravedigger turned towards James. James responded by firing an acid round. It thrashed around as the acid ate through the skin. "STAN, GET THE COPTER STARTED!"

Stan nodded and took off. He leapt into the cockpit and started the copter up. "Come on baby, hurry up."

Barry fired three shots from his Python. Each shot blew a hole in the worm's body. "How much punishment can this thing take?"

"I GOT AN IDEA!" Chris shouted. "Jill, load a white phosphorus round. I'm going to make a hole in this thing. When I do, fire the round into the hole."

Jill nodded and loaded one of the white phosphorus rounds she had been given. "Time to test this out."

Chris took out his shotgun and popped in some explosive shells. "Time to see if these work too." He took aim and fired at the creature's side. The shells exploded on impact, creating a large hole. "FIRE!" Jill shot the round into the hole. The white phosphorus immediately began to burn the Gravedigger from the inside out. The team ran to the copter as the Gravedigger fell dead, its body still burning.

"Please tell me we won't have to fight anything like that again." Stan said. "Cause that thing was too much for me."

"No doubt about it." Barry said. "Stofield is infected with the T-virus. I think we all know what that means."

"Our worse nightmare." James said.

"Better tell Peterson." Chris told Ada. "He needs to know about this."

"Shouldn't we do a flyover of Fort Mercer?" Jill asked.

Stan nodded. "I'm way ahead of you. We should be over the base by now." Everyone looked out the windows. The base was the same as the town. Vehicles were overturned and burning. Zombies in military clothes wandered aimlessly around. Some zombie dogs ran around, looking for food. Torn-apart bodies peppered the ground. "Shit. There were one hundred and fifty people stationed here. Now they're all dead."

Ada spoke into the radio. "Sir, are you there?"

"I'm here." Peterson replied. "What's the situation?"

"Everyone in the town and at the base is either a zombie or dead. The team you sent in is dead too. We found on of them, or it found us." Ada looked out the window. "We have to do something before the virus spreads."

"We will." Peterson replied. "Get back to base. I'll have the others here by the time you get back"  
  
"Then let's get going." Chris said. "Stan, let's leave this place." The copter left the town behind, which had become nothing more than a graveyard.

Rebecca and Eliza were waiting at the helipad. As soon as Chris stepped out, Rebecca gave him a shot from an injector gun.

"What was that for?" Chris asked.

"It's a T-virus vaccine." Rebecca replied. "We synthesized it from the antibodies in Jill's blood. You may be infected."

"That's nice to know." Barry said as Eliza gave him a shot.

"Peterson and the others are waiting for you." Rebecca said. "Follow me." The others got their shots and followed Rebecca and Eliza.

Peterson waited until Chris' group got settled down before starting. "From what Ada told me, Stofield is a complete loss. Fort Mercer is also gone."

"What are you going to do?" Jill asked.

"Simple," Carl said, "The only thing we can do. We're doing what we did to Raccoon City. It's the only way to insure that the virus does not spread any farther."

"Another nuke." Claire groaned. "Umbrella's ruined another city."

"How could that town be infected so quickly?" Max asked. "The least time it takes is twenty-four hours."

"Unless it's a super-virus." Eliza said. "Those T-viruses in those missiles have to be airborne and work within twelve hours."

"Jesus," Barry said, "That means that we have little time to cure all the people infected. Imagine if Spencer targeted a large city. There would be no way to cure all the people."

"Spencer's got us by the balls now." Jeff said.

Kelly closed her eyes. "This can't get any worse."

"It does." Carl said. "We received a threat from Spencer this morning. It said that if the S.T.A.R.S. continue to attack Umbrella, he will launch more missiles. And I think he's intent on doing that."

"The situation is this. We either keep attacking Umbrella and Spencer launches more missiles, or we do nothing and let Umbrella do whatever the hell they want." Peterson slammed the wall. "Whatever we do Spencer wins."

Leon rubbed his head. "I say we're fucked."

"I agree. This is a no win situation. We should just give up." Rick said.

"I can't believe you guys." Janet said. "Last night we were happy as hell. Now we're talking about walking away. I'm not quitting."

"Neither am I." Barry said. "What would Kathy think if I quit?"

"We can't attack Umbrella." Max said.

"If we do, Spencer will send missiles everywhere." Ark added.

Carlos looked around the room. "What are we going to do now?"

"Comply, and back down." James said.

"What about you Chris?" Jill asked.

Chris' eyes were fixed on his bracelet. He had heard what the others had said. Now a feeling had begun to well up inside him. Something similar to what he had felt that night during that thunderstorm. A feeling similar to what he had felt the first time he fought Wesker at the mansion. The same feeling he had felt at Antarctica. The same feeling he had at Gabesville. A feeling of intense anger mixed with hate. A rage steadily building inside him. "I'm not giving up." He said, his voice low and harsh. He stood up and looked around the room, his eyes cold and fierce. "I don't care what anyone tells me, I'm not giving up. This is what Spencer, Wesker, and Nicholai want. They want us to back down. Well I'm not going to. I say we hit back at Spencer himself. I say we end this for good. I say we attack Spencer himself, we attack Umbrella's HQ." Chris looked at Peterson. "You want Armageddon, you'll get Armageddon." Chris turned towards the door. "Spencer has gone too far. This ends now."

The clock had stopped ticking. The lines had been drawn. The countdown had ended. The road to war had reached its destination. Now Armageddon lay before us all. With Spencer's final act, the last of the pieces had fallen into place. Now, one battle was left. The outcome of it would determine the fate of the world. This war would end. One thing was certain; no matter who won everything would be changed forever.

Author's Comments: The time everyone was waited for is finally here. The wait is over, the time is now, and the final battle between good and evil will begin. Spencer's retaliation has paved the way to the last engagement. And when it happens anything will go. Just hold on tight, cause it will blow you away. The exhilaration of finishing this up. Anyway, you know I had to throw the Gravedigger into this story. As with the names it was called, it was called a Gravedigger in RE 3 and a Gulp Worm in RE: CV. Go with whatever name you like, I don't care. Also, how about the reaction to Stofield? Kind of reminds me of the saying it's always darkest before dawn. In other words, the worst shit always happens before the final victory. Think about it.

The time has come. The final Part will begin, and all will be decided. No more games, it's time to get serious. And Chris is serious. The preparation for the assault on Umbrella's HQ starts in RE Armageddon: Part VI, Chapter 1- It Starts.


End file.
